RWBY's Bizarre Adventure: The Hand Of Remnant
by khaylittle
Summary: After the events of "Made In Heaven" the world is gone, along with everything he ever know or care about. With a burning passion to have the strength to grow stronger. He reborn in the world of Remnant, a world of Grimm, Faunus, and Huntsmen and Huntresses! With the goal to become the Strongest Huntsman Ever, he will not be consume by what this world has to throw at him!
1. Chapter 1

**I doing this because I can plus, I know you all will enjoy, my new account if gone now this fanfiction is going here.**

**I don't own JoJo or Rwby. Their own by Araki and Rooster Teeth!**

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Brand New Begin, The Bizarre Adventure Continues!**

Okuyasu never thought is was how it ended, after befriending Josuke and Koichi, confronting and knocking out his brother's killer, and taken down a serial killer Stand User who had a hand fetish, Okuyasu never thought his life would end… with the world going to shit!

He wasn't sure what was going on, how did this happened? But after a big flash that blinded everyone and everything, a flash so bright that even when he closed his eyes, he could still see the blinding flash!

The next think he saw was darkness, it was soundless… motionless… lifeless. Was this hell? Or something much worse? This emptiness spread out for miles, it nothingness would drive anyone insane. But Okuyasu just floated there, thinking of all he lost, his mom, his brother, his father's humanity, his home, his friends, everything.

And to be honest, it pissed him off, it would seem no matter what that fate was going to test his will and see how fair he could go before breaking, people like DIO, Otoshi, and Kira all took something from him! And that even enraged him more! He was tired of losing the people he cares about! Always be there a second late!

But not this time! If there was a next time, Okuyasu made silent promise, that he was never going to let the people he holds dear get hurt or die ever again! He was going to be stronger than ever! He was going to be the strongest!

He then saw a flash of bright light to over the black void and then felt a strange but calming warmer over him, he welcome it and close his eyes. Taking his promise to heart and soul, wishing for a chance to be strong enough to protect his future loved ones.

Reincarnation has a strange way of working, there are many ways and many forms of how its done. How is it going to work for Okuyasu?

* * *

It was a very cold and silent night in Remnant, there nothing out of the ordinary. But in the streets of Vale there was a hooded figure wearing a gray cloak and was holding a basket. They look to be sneaking around and trying not to be seen, but just then they sensed an incoming attack and ducked as an arrow hits the wall.

They run and stick to the shadows, they run out of the city and heading down an old lone dirt path. They quickly ran down it until they reach the woods, as they move quickly and as quietly as possible.

But the pursuiter follows them into the forest, the one following them was big and buff but the darkness cover them all but for their deep crimson eyes, they and look around and was very agitated for the cloak figure disappearing, but they heard a twig snap and shoot another arrow, but it hit a Beowulf, which enraged the beast and signal more Grimm to awake in the forest. The pursuiter growled in frustration and ready themselves as they pull out a large broadsword, the blade was pitch black and had a purple tint around the edges of blade.

The hooded figure took this chance to run for it, as their foe cut down Grimm, but as they do so they see through the Grimm and growl in anger and pull out a crossbow and fired another arrow, but the hooded figure ducks under it and run even faster.

"You can't run or hide forever! I'll find you both and end you for good!" They shouted in a deep and rough male voice.

This made the hooded figure run even faster then before, but all the running was making the basket shake and bump around, and what was inside stirred a little, and then cry. They figure stop, panting from so much running and then put the basket down and then remove a blue cloth that covers and show a baby around 1 year old. The person held the baby and calm them down.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down little one, no one's going to hurt you as long as I live." They said in a soft and calming tone.

Their face was revealed, it was a young woman in her early 20's she had light tan skin and long straight white hair that the hood cover, and the most surprising thing was she had… silver eyes. The baby calm down after a moment and just in time, the woman hid behind a tree as a Beowulf growl sniffing the ground, trying to sense any negative emotion... after sometime pass, it didn't get anything and left.

The woman was able to get the baby back in the basket, and quickly run as they were almost to their destination. But more Grimm were prowling about, searching for any prey but they all follow the negative emotion of the woman's foe, but one of the Grimm spotted her, a Beowulf growled and lunged at her, not wanting to attract trouble, she pulls out a indigo-gray katana with silver waves on it and written that said "**Death To Grimm**" out of a dark blue and gray sheath. They slash the Grimm in two at blinding speed, they quickly put the sword away and quickly made their way out of the forest.

They made it to an small old house, it look clean and safe for a baby. The woman place the basket on the front porch and move the cloth that covered the baby's face and rub it'd. The baby open it eyes which were brown and look at the woman and smile laughing, reaching out for her hand, she had a small sad smile and gave her finger to the child, she started to cry silently as tears stream down her face.

"Goodbye sweet child, hopefully you can live a long, free, happy life. I wish things were different, I truly done. But this is the only way to keep you safe and alive, I'm search you'll grow up to be big and strong one day." She said softly as her pressed her forehead against the baby's and then kiss it.

She then does a soft whisper in an unknown language making the child fall asleep, she then places a letter in the basket and firmly knocks on the door three times and the quicker then anyone could blink, disappear. Later, an old man in his 70's appears, he was short and had a long beard with no facial hair, he had a plaid button-up shirt and dark green pants, and a old straw hat, he looks around for anything or anyone and saw nothing.

Just as he was about to close the door he head something, he long down and saw the basket with the baby in it.

"What in the world? Now who in the world would just leave a baby here?" He said shocked at the sight.

The old man picked up the basket and saw the letter, confused he opened it and saw a note inside.

_Dear, To whoever is reading this, what I'm about to ask you is selfish of me and I'm sorry, but I need you to protect and raise this child. He is my pride and joy, and the most precious thing to evn happen to me, and for the reason I can't be with him, it is for his own good and safety, I beg of you to do this for me._

_I'm forever in your debt and you have my gratitude, please watch over him carefully. For he is a child of great specialty. Thank you for doing this, as for his name it is, Okuyasu Nijimura, thank you again._

_P.S._

_Give this to him when he turns 17, and see that he never lose it. Feel free to tell him the true if you chose so._

That all it said, the old man then pull out a silver chain necklace with a golden gem on it. The old man wasn't sure what was going on or who this person was, but he did know that he couldn't leave this child.

"Poor thing, so you have no one to look after you. Well don't worry, I watch over ya." He said softly and picks up the basket and take the baby in.

From a distance in tree, the woman had a sad smile as more tears stream down her face.

"Farewell, my precious, I know one day you'll do great things for this world." She said softly.

A pack Grimm appear and growled as they approach the house, the woman turns and with a cold merciless look in her eyes, she cut them all and then disappears into the night. Never to be seen again.

* * *

And so a new chapter in the reincarnated Okuyasu was made, as he was grew with the old man, he learned that he was a Former Huntsman, retired after a long year of fighting. He was also a sage in both the arts of medicine and bare hand fighting/martial arts, the man's name was Clarence.

He taught Okuyasu everything he would need growing up. Like about the Grimm and their abilities, Dust and its many uses, Faunus and the White Fang, Aura and Semblances and their many abilities, even the other kingdoms and the different combat schools. He pass down a few special techniques he created and learn himself in his youth. The man was kind, gentle but firm, wise, and caring, he also had a funny sense of humor.

Years later, his old age caught up with him, he was weak and withering, it was not long before he pass on to the next life. Right now it was Okuyasu's birthday and said punk was at Clarence bed watching over him in his follow moments.

"My boy in these finally year of my life, I'm grateful I got to spend them with you." He said soft and weakly.

"Me too Clarence, I'll always remember the time we spent together. It was a lot of fun." He said smiling with tears starting to form.

"I live a long and well-spent life, if I had no regrets but one. And that's the fact I won't see you grow and become an even stronger Huntsman." He said with a weak smile.

Okuyasu had more tears in his eyes and they drip down to Clarence hand, as he softly clenched it.

"I become the strongest… I'll became the strongest Huntsman this world has even seen!" He said promising to Clarence.

Making the old man laugh a bit, in his year of training with Okuyasu, he had awakened his Aura and Semblance, his aura was dark blue and his Semblance gave him the ability to erase anything with his right hand and from a short distance he could cancel out some else Semblance, but limit was only 2 minutes, Clarence named it **Eraser**.

His physical figure was as it was before but slight more buff, he had the same height, he even had the same scars on the face, he got them from an accident in the kitchen.

Right now he was only wearing a plain black tank top and dark gray pants and dark blue shoes.

"You haven't changed you dream, huh?" He asked.

"Of course not! I know I can do it, I'll make a lot of friends and protect them!" He stated firmly.

"Remember this my child… no one man can do everything… there's nothing wrong with having help from an ally." He advice Okuyasu.

"Right." He said softly.

He coughs a bit which made Okuyasu worry but it stopped, his breathing grows weaker.

"I don't… have much time… left. But even so… why don't celebrate your birthday… ah Okuyasu?" He asked with a smile.

He wanted to protest against it, but this was more than just it being about him, this was the last time he and Okuyasu would be able to celebrate like a family. So he agrees, he learned to cook from Clarence and made to bowl of ground beef stew with onions and rice a bottle of "White Cherry" sake and some sweet bread with chocolate on it.

They two ate in peace and enjoy silence as best as they could, after that were done Okuyasu pour them be cup of sake. He placed a single old candle on his sweet bread, and lit with a match.

"I don't have much to give you… but I hope you like my gifts." He said still smiling.

He pointed under his bed and Okuyasu pulled out a box, he opened it and saw it was new clothing and smiled.

"I always love your gifts." He said smiling.

"There more than clothes… in there. But I also have an old book… it my travel journal… from my youthful days… I thought it would be useful… to you." He said softly and pointed to a small table.

Okuyasu nodded, he looks to his "cake" blows out his candle and eat it and help Clarence eats is piece, once their done, Okuyasu hold to cup of sake.

"My journey… maybe ending. But yours is only just begun." He said softly.

Okuyasu nodded, he wasn't going to tell his wish to Clarence, but the only thing he wanted for him to be at peace.

"There's… one more… thing… that I… want to give you." He said and hands Okuyasu a letter.

Okuyasu opened it and read it, he was shocked to see what was written.

"There's more… turn it." He stated.

So Okuyasu did so and read what was on the back.

_If you're reading this, then Happy 17th Birthday my dear, I'm sure you have become a strong and handsome young man. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, I wanted you to have a normal life without the demons of my past coming to get you._

_But enough about that, take this necklace and never let it go. Think of it as my Birthday present to you, I wish you good fortune and good luck, my precious._

Okuyasu check and saw the necklace, he was amazed by the sight of it. He turns to Clarene.

"Is this… is this from my mom?" He asked shocked.

"No idea… but whoever left you with me… had a deep care for you. So never let that necklace go." He warned.

He then coughs some more and Okuyasu rush toward him, he stops after a few minutes and his breathing is weaker.

"This is it… so then Okuyasu… let me share… my first and last drink, with you." He said softly.

Okuyasu just nods and both drank down the sake, Okuyasu exhaled and takes in the taste, Clarence just lets out a soft sign.

"Okuyasu, Thank you… for given… this old dog… some joy and meaning… in his life again." He said with a smile and tears.

"Your welcome, and thank you for all you've done for me." Okuyasu said with tears streaming down his face.

And with that Clarence passed away in peace with a smile on his face, Okuyasu continue to cry to himself, clenching the only family figure he had hand, tightly. After that he buries him in the backyard with the garden he created, it had the perfect few of the sunset and sunrise, plus it was in from his rose bush, Clarence love roses.

Okuyasu then downs the rest of the sake and what left he pour on Clarence's grave. He goes insides and changes into his new clothing.

He was wearing a black shirt with white clothes marks on it, over the shirt was a dark blue jacket that had a hoodie and the bottom reach his feet, he had black fingerless glove with letters that were gold, "H" on his right hand and "B" on his left hand, he now was wearing black pants with black and white combat boots, he saw that in the box wear to gauntlets, one his right hand was a blue and white gauntlet with gold detail that reach his forearm the other one was the same but had black instead of white, in the box was also a black and dark blue satchel.

When he cock them back and throw a practice punch, they look to be able to shoot as well, they look to shoot like a tommy gun, he checked and saw that it had dust of every kind in five cases. He put them in his satchel he saw the book and grab and put in there as well, he put his new weapon on and lastly, he put on the necklace.

He was now ready to take on the world, he meets what he said before. He was going to become the strongest huntsman ever. And take out anyone that threatening anyone he cares about or get in his way.

"_Mom… Clarence… I show you, I'll make you both proud. I'll make Remnant a safe place._" He thought firmly, looking to the sky.

The sun was setting, he made his way to the city. Even thought Okuyasu had no memory of his old life, this new life gaven him the chance to become far stronger than before, and see what new allies and enemies he make on the way. This was were he started his new journey, this was his new beginning, this was his new bizarre adventure!

* * *

**Here we go, I wanted to take a different turn with this one. I wanted to give Okuyasu a chance to become stronger in a new way, and I revealed the things he earn from Clarence as time passes, plus this was. **

What do you think of Okuyasu in Remnant? What do you think of his beginning? How do you feel about his new weapons and outfit? Who should be in his harem? What do you think of his Semblance? Review me your answer, and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I'm still open to now who is going to join Okuyasu's harem. But here we're good with second act, so enjoy!**

**Araki and Rooster Teeth own JoJo and Rwby.**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Little Red Riding Hood? Late Night Street Brawl! And Going To Beacon!?**

Okuyasu was now in Vale, it had been a week since his birthday and Clarence's death, and he was enjoying the sights. He's been sleeping on rooftops, even after death Clarence still gave, he left Okuyasu a surplus of lien, but he would use it wisely, plus he enjoyed looking at the stars.

Right now, he was on a rooftop standing at the edge of a building, it was night time and he letting the cool breeze hit against his face taken in the calming peace. He was thinking about a lot of things.

Like where his mother was? And who was his mother? How could he go about becoming the strongest?

He thought about taking out criminals like the White Fang, but that's sounds like vigilante stuff and that wasn't the type of thing he wanted to do.

"Maybe I could apply to one of those combat schools." He said out loud.

He had the strong and the techniques to become strong fighter and Huntsman, all he needs is to practice and polish his skills and continue to train. He looks to the sky and watches the stars and broken moon.

He continues to enjoy the silence, he jumped from the roof and lands with ease, he looks around for a bit and came across a shop called Dust Till Dawn, he enters the shop to browse around. He had plenty of dust so he didn't need anymore.

He had his hood on as he was checking out what else they had seeing what he might want, not to far from him was a girl

She was smaller than him, had pure pale skin, black hair with red tints at the edges of the tips, and silver eyes, she looked to be wearing an outfit similar to Little Red Riding Hood. Her figure was petite in the chest area but for the lower area was more blessed.

Just then a group of men in black hats and suit wearing red sunglasses holding red blades and guns appeared, behind them was a man that was wearing a white suit and black bowler it, he had orange hair and green eyes, and he almost look feminine.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He asked plainly.

"P-Please! Take my Lien and leave!" He pleaded.

"Shhh, calm down, were not here for your money." He assured calmly. "Grab the dust." He order the thugs.

They did so and even took the crystal, one of the thugs saw the girls who like to be in her own world, Okuyasu heard what was going on but couldn't act recklessly.

"Alright kid, put you hand were I can see'em." He told the girl.

"Same thing with you pal." Said one aiming a blaster at Okuyasu.

The girls was in her own world, and Okuyasu didn't pay attention to the one next to him.

"Hey, I said hand in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He asked.

"Same with you buddy! Put your hands in the air or else!" The other one shouted.

The first one grab the girl by the shoulder and made her faces him.

"Huh?" She said in confusion.

He pointed to his ear, signaling her to remove headphones, she did so.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He threatened.

"This is your last warning, do it!" The one next to Okuyasu said.

"Are you… robbing me?" She asked.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Oh." She smirked.

Not a moment later she knocked the thug back, the one next to Okuyasu was shock but before he could shoot the girl, Okuyasu slam his knuckle into the man's chin with fast but great force, the man fell limp to the floor out like a light.

"Good Grief." He sighed.

Another one tried to shoot her but she throws him through a window and then jump out of the window, it was revealed that she is wielding a large red and black scythe.

"Okayyy… get her!" He ordered.

They rush her but just then two of the face as they got close to her, Okuyasu revealed himself as he was now of them. The other two were taken care of by the girl spin and kicked one of the thugs in the face and the other one hit with the blunt end of the scythe and slam into the ground in front of the crime boss.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He said sarcastically.

And then turn to Okuyasu and the girl, he was surprised that this girl was tough but also the fact that she had backup, and strong looking on as well.

"Well, Red, Punk, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said and put his cane at her which revealed to be a gun.

And then fired hit, the girl braced herself for the shot but it never hit her instead the shot hit the ground behind her, she was shocked at this and look to see Okuyasu in front of her which his hand in his pocket and acting like nothing happened.

She was amazed by this and how he did something like that, but didn't have time to worry about that as they were looking for the crime boss he was already climbing up the fire escape.

"You okay if I good after him?" She asked, he nodded.

She then follow after the crime boss, but look at Okuyasu one last time before rushing at the criminal, Okuyasu saw her silver eyes and for some reason he was getting this weird feeling of nostalgia.

"What the? Do I know that girl?" He asked himself.

He wasn't sure what or why he decided to follow her, it was just this instinctive feeling telling him to do it before he was too late. He aw the girls was fast but nothing he couldn't handle as he caught up.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Persistent." He said plainly.

Just then a Bullhead appear and he got in, he looked down at the girl, Okuyasu the get two feelings flowing through his body.

The first, was an extremely strong power the had two feeling to thing, one of more gentle and kind the other was more sinister. The second, was a feeling of dread that mean him worry for the girl's safety.

"End of the line, Red." He said and through a dust crystal at her.

Okuyasu then saw what would happen if that crystal was shot and the girl was caught in the blast.

"No!" He shouted.

He got in front of the girl to block the blast as the crime boss shot the crystal creating a big explosion. For some reason he didn't feel any pain or burning, he and the girl saw a blonde woman with light green eyes and fair skin, that was far more attractive and curved, she also had glasses. Okuyasu blush a bit and thought about how gorgeous she was the girl was more in awe.

The woman blocked the blast with a purple magic circle of some kind. She then hit the bullhead with a scatter barrage of attacks, shaking the bullhead.

"We got a Huntress!" He shouted at a woman.

She moved to the opening to deal with it, the Huntress then did something that made a dark cloud appear and make it rain ice shards that pierce the bullhead. Okuyasu was in awe by the power she had. The woman appeared and then throw a fireball but that was block then remain of the ground exploded but she dodge that and used the rubble to make lance and throw it, it was blasted but some pieces were still able to hit the bullhead if only as a graze. Then the Huntress separated the piece and were about to have them attack but the woman blasted them all away.

The girl turned her scythe into a sniper and shot at the woman but she block them with ease, Okuyasu sense what was going to happen next and over the girl out of the way as they ground exploded, he glared at the woman and got a good look at her eyes. They look in them were nothing but greed and evil, he would remember that look. He got up and dust himself off the girl look to the Huntress.

"_This can't be good._" He thought.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" She asked like a fan.

"Good Grief." He said out loud.

* * *

Next thing that happened was the two were drag for integration, Okuyasu didn't bother protesting, both he and the girl were not sitting in chair, well the girls was he was leaning against his chair with his hood on and his hands in his pocket.

"I hope you realize that your action tonight will not be taken lightly tonight, both of you. You put yourselves and others in great danger." She said to the two.

Both of them were getting chewed out for what they did tonight, Okuyasu "barely" did anything that bad.

"They started it!" She countered.

Okuyasu didn't voice his opinion, to him they were just small fries, not even a fraction close to a warm up.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home… with a pat on the back." She said softly making the girl perk up. "And a slap on the wrist." She said firmly.

And had her riding crop slap the table making the girl reel her hands back in fear of being slap. Okuyasu on the other hand just raised a brow and then lower it and sunk a bit deeper in his chair.

"But… there is someone here who would like to meet you both." She said with a sigh.

This made Okuyasu raises a brow and the girl looked confused and curious, than a man with gray hair, golden eyes, wearing glasses and black and green suit holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug.

"Ruby Rose… You… have silver eyes." He said calmly.

Okuyasu wasn't sure what was up with this man, he couldn't get a read on him at all. The man turned to look at him but said nothing and just smiled.

"Um…" The girl now named Ruby Rose was a bit i back.

"And you, your fighting style is very unique and familiar." He said to Okuyasu.

That made him tense up.

"So! Where do you two learn to do these moves?" He asked

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered.

Okuyasu choice to remain question, on the scroll they had, it showed that Okuyasu despite his size, he was able to close the distance between Ruby and the bullet and it redirect the bullet so it curved over him and Ruby, this made the Okuyasu "tch" by the fact that one of his move was revealed. The man saw that Okuyasu wasn't going to easily talk, so he didn't pressure him into doing so and turn back to Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said smiling.

"I see." He stated.

He then places the plate of cookies in front of her, she looked down at them with glee, she then ate own and at a fast pace she ate them, Okuyasu was surprised that she could eat so much so fast.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He said calmly.

"Mmmm!" She perked up. "Thash muh unkul!" She said with a mouth full.

Okuyasu sweatdrop at this, but he kinda found it funny.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He a teacher at Signal! I was completely garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Wichaaaa!" She said cheerfully.

Okuyasu couldn't help but smile at her child-like nature, she had a bright aura that was soothing to him, it was familiar in a way.

"So I've noticed." He said plainly. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." She said with a smile.

"You want to slay monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said honestly. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She said cheerfully and a bit fast.

These cause everyone to just look at her, Okuyasu was amused by her actions the man and woman just looked at her, but then the man turn to Okuyasu.

"And what about you?" He asked.

"What I want? All I want to do is become the Strongest Huntsman in Remnant." He said firmly. "And nothing is going to stop me from reaching that goal." He stated.

Ruby look Okuyasu in awe, something about him made cool him looked and… kinda hot, the man and woman just looked at him but the man smiled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope!" Okuyasu said bluntly.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." She informed the man.

"Oh." Okuyasu said plainly.

"Hello." Ozpin said to the two.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Yo." Okuyasu said plainly.

"You two want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said excited.

Okuyasu was silent again, but look to be thinking now for a moment.

"Sure." He said with a lax tone.

Ozpin looks to the Huntress and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hmmmph!" She said.

"Well okay." He said plainly. "You two can join." He told the two making both of them widened their eyes.

Ruby's was both shocked and excited, Okuyasu was just shocked. He never thought that would happen, but here he was now giving the chance to join Beacon. Ruby looked like she was going to swell in excitement or burst in joy, or both.

"Thank you, so much Professor Ozpin! I can't thank you enough!" She shouted in happiness.

Okuyasu cover his ear a bit because of how much Ruby was screaming. He sighed, it was an official, he was going to Beacon.

"Your very welcome Miss Rose, have a good you two." He told the teens.

"_Guess Fate choice for me, right Clarence?_" He thought.

The two get up and are getting ready to leave, Ruby was shaking with excitement on her way out, as the two were leaving Okuyasu saw she hugged by two people, a tall long hair blonde girl with lilac eyes, fair skin, and large breasts, she look similar to Ruby, the other was a grown man with blonde, blue eyes, and muscular built.

Okuyasu figure that was her family and continue his way out the building, but then he stopped after Ruby run up to him.

"Heeeey! Wait up!" She shouted, he turned his hood still on down looking at her. "I never got to thank you for helping early, so thank you!" She said smiling.

Okuyasu widened his eyes a bit, and just smile at her, he placed his hand on her head, shocking her a bit.

"No problem, that what "Huntsman" do, right?" He told her.

She looked up at him with both glee and awe, he looked and acted so cool to her. As he was walking away she asked him one more thing.

"W-Wait, what's your name!?" She asked.

He just continued to walk and turn slightly to look at her.

"Okuyasu, Okuyasu Nijimura. I'm sure you and I will me again so for now, farewell. Ruby Rose." He and and left the building.

She just stood there in awe, and only one thought came to mind when she thought about him.

"_So cool._" She thought with a faint blush.

* * *

Okuyasu was walking through the streets just thinking about what had happened, he also thought Ruby, there was something about her that maybe Okuyasu have the instinctive need to protect her, there also her bright aura and silver eyes. He couldn't help get this feeling of nostalgia, like he knows her from somewhere.

He didn't and look to the necklace around his neck, he thought the person that gave it to him. He wonders who his mother who? And what kinds of hardships await him. He didn't see where he was going and he wonder into White Fang territory, but even if he knew he didn't care, this who deal with Faunus and Humans was just stupid to him.

He had no problem with the Faunus but the White Fang was a different story, they only made the Faunus look worse in the eyes of the human, which lead to them hating the Faunus more, which lead to more discrimination which lead to more Faunus joining the White Fang and causing more chaos. It nothing more but a cycle of chaos and hatred created by both sides and will lead to more death, and negativity, and that lead to more Grimm.

He walked down the alley a group of Faunus saw him and didn't take kindly to a human walking through they territory.

"Hey, do you know where you are human?" A male dog Faunus asked.

Okuyasu stopped and let out a sigh, he was starting to get tired and really didn't want to deal with this now.

"Hey! He asked you a question human filth! What a piece of scum covered shit like you doing here in **our** territory!?" A male cat Faunus snapped.

Okuyasu then turn to face then with a look of annoyance, clearly he was gonna have to deal with this, he saw that there were five Faunus in front of him. The fist was a male dog Faunus with black hair and brown eyes, the next was a male cat Faunus with orange hair and blue eyes, next to him was a female mouse Faunus with gray long hair and pink eyes, then there was a male bull Faunus with green eyes and brown hair, and lastly there was a lizard Faunus with green hair and yellow eyes.

"I'll be honest, I didn't know this place was your territory. I thought it was just another dark and dirty shithole alley. But I really don't give a shit, I'm tired and what to find somewhere to sleep because I have a big day tomorrow." He said bluntly with an annoyed tone.

That pissed off the all the Faunus, but the mouse Faunus.

"That it human, your fucking dead!" The cat Faunus shouted.

He pulled out his claw and rush Okuyasu and slash at him, he sighed and dodge all the attack with ease, and made a fist but his middle knuckle and index finger knuckle stuck out, he aimed and threw a punch at his throat with great force and speed. The cat faunus eye widened and then they roll into the back of his skull and blacking out.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

The dog Faunus pulled out a knife and rushed Okuyasu doing stabbing and slashing motion and mixing them with kicks, but Okuyasu dodge them all. And then Okuyasu hit the bicep of the dog Faunus which made the knife stab his shoulder as a reflex from the blow, he clenched his arm in pain, Okuyasu them strike the side of his head with his middle knuckle, that knock them out.

The bull Faunus rush Okuyasu with a shoulder charged, at the same time the lizard Faunus came from behind holding a big pipe. When the got close to him, Okuyasu move toward the bull Faunus and used his own motion against him, making him slam into the lizard Faunus and the two slam into the wall with great force. The lizard Faunus is knock out, and as the bull Faunus gets up Okuyasu quickly delivers a roundhouse kick the back of the bull Faunus's head making him dazed, he slowly turns to Okuyasu to try and attack but is hit with straight forward high kick to the chin, knocking him out.

He turns to see only the mouse Faunus left, she was trembling in fear. Okuyasu walk up to her, she trembled even more as he looked down at her. He looked her in the eye, her face was covered in sweat as she was in fear for her life, he was intimidated by the look he had in eyes, the hood only highlighted this.

"Name?" He ask.

"Wh-Wha?" She said timidly.

"What's your name?" He asked again this time putting a bit more power in his voice.

She tremble from the tone and slowly stutters out her name.

"Sa-Sapphire Brillga." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Hmmmph, alright then." He said plainly.

He then turned and continue to walk like nothing happened, but he briefly look at her with a softer gazed, but it was right in the eyes.

"You a very kind soul Sapphire, so please do yourself a favorite. And don't surround yourself with pieces of shit like these guys or the White Fang." He told her and continue to walk, slowly disappearing in the dark.

Sapphire just stood there, she thought he was going to hurt for attacking him but he told she was kind and that she should surrounded herself with better people. She honestly never wanted to hurt other people, but she was afraid of what others of her kind would think of her.

She thought humans were terrible people, but this human spare every last one of these Faunus that threatened and attacked him with the intent to kill. He could have killed them all and her, but he didn't.

"Who are you, human?" She asked the silence.

Okuyasu was on the roof of some building laying down and looking at the sky, he counted the star until he drift to sleep.

"Good Grief. I hope tomorrow is less of a handful." He said and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Done! Here the second chapters, and be warned. This is not the only time you'll see Sapphire so don't count her out! This is getting spicy, now! I hope your enjoying, also I have created a poll to see if you want Okuyasu to have his own team or join Team RWBY, please vote now!**

What was your favorite part of the chapter? Who should join Okuyasu's harem? How do you feel about Okuyasu having a team or join another? How do you think Okuyasu will handle Beacon? What do you think of Okuyasu's current strength? Please review me your answer and as always, thanks for your support!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the 3th chapter, I mean a poll and in no time you voted for Okuyasu to have his own team, I made another poll for who should be in Okuyasu's harem. Being Okuyasu I added mature woman in there so please vote.**

**Rwby and JJBA DIU is own by Rooster Teeth and Akari**

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Punk of Beacon! And, Becoming A Team Leader? Part 1**

Okuyasu woke up from his nap, he yawned and cracked his neck and stretched. Today was the day, he jumped off the roof he was sleeping on and made his way to the Bullhead that would take him to Beacon.

He stops to have breakfast, which was just egg and bacon with bread.

After a few minutes of waiting, and taking a morning nap, the Bullhead to Beacon was here. He gets on the Bullhead and keeps himself looking out the window. That was until he heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said a the same blonde girl from before as she was hugging Ruby.

"Please stop… can't… breath." Ruby groan in embarrassment and lack of air.

"Sorry! I'm just so proud of you!" She said in excitement.

"Really, Sis it was nothing." Ruby informed her sister.

"What do you know, what a small world." Okuyasu said walking up to the two.

"Okuyasu!" Ruby said in glee.

"Sup, Ru- Umph!" He was about to greet, but Ruby ran up and slammed into his gut to hugged him.

He was able to keep his footing, but man was that some tackle. He laughed a bit from how forward and childish she was.

"Nice to see you too." He said patting her head.

She was surprised how solid and packed his chest felt, it as hard as a rock. She then realizes what she was doing and let go backing up with a blush on her face.

"I-It gr-great to see you again." She stuttered a bit.

"Likewise." He said smiling.

"So Sis, you going to introduce me to your friend or is he something more~?" She asked winking.

Both of them please as Okuyasu just put his hood up to avoid contact as his face turn red, would Red cover his pale face as it was red as her clothing.

"Names, Okuyasu Nijimura." He told the busty blonde as he tried to keep his cool.

"Aaaaah, is the big tough guy, shy?" She teased. "You find yourself a cute one, Ruby." She said teasing her sister and winking at Okuyasu.

"Yaaang! knock it off!" Ruby said embarrassed. "Your embarrassing me!" She said still blushing.

Okuyasu just stay silent and avoided eye contact, he wasn't used to being around such "mature" girl, and honestly it made him nervous and a bit flustered.

"Well is nice to meet, Okuyasu, I hope we see more of each other." She said in a low tone getting closer, making back up a bit with a blush.

"Likewise." He muttered.

"Yaaaaang, cut it out!" Ruby huffed.

"Fine fine, but seriously you were incredible!" Yang said with excitement. "Everyone at Beacon is going to thank your the bee's knees!" She said with glee.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby whined a bit.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Her sister asked.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want anyone thinking I'm special or anything." She said both sad and nervous.

"But you are special." Yang assured her sister.

"She right, for someone your age, even if you were trained by someone else your pretty well skilled." Okuyasu told Ruby, making her blush.

It was then revealed on the news of Ruby and Okuyasu's late night brawl, and their run with Roman Torchwick a criminal mastermind.

Okuyasu remember the woman, the look in her eyes. All it revealed was an uncontrollable greed and evil, it filled him with disgusted that such a human being could give off so much. In later news a group of Faunus were protesting but it got ugly fast when members of the White Fang attacked.

"That reminds me." Yang said and walk up to Okuyasu, she then hugs him purposely mashing her breast against his chest making him blush. "Thanks for keeping my sister safe." She said smiling.

"N-No problem." He said avoiding eye contact, making Yang giggle.

Ruby wanted and pouted a bit, so she got behind Okuyasu and hugged him as well, trying to mash her breast against him but she wasn't as blessed as her sister, she blushing when she did it.

"I-I wanted to thank you as well." She said blushing.

"Yo-Your wel-welcome." He said blushing.

Just then a hologram of the huntress from before appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She said to them.

"Who's she?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She asked.

"Oh." Yang said.

"_She kinda hot._" Okuyasu thought with a blush.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed to take on such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Damn." Was all Okuyasu could say.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe.

As she and others check the view from the window of the Bullhead.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She said in excitement. "I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said softly.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang told her.

Okuyasu just what the tender moment with a small smile, he remembers his own home.

"_I guess, she right._" He thought to himself.

Just then a male blonde got air sick and run pass Okuyasu and the girls, ruining the moment.

"Well… I guys the view isn't for everyone." Yang joked.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby told Yang.

"I guess some people aren't built for the air." Okuyasu shrugged.

"I wonder who were gonna meet." Yang told Ruby and Okuyasu.

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby sighed. "Oh- Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" She said grossed out.

"Gross, gross, gross." She repeated as she shook her foot.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" She shouted.

Okuyasu kept his distance after that, not trying to get puke on himself.

After that "event" was over, the Bullhead landed. Okuyasu took in the fresh air as he missed the feeling of it, he passes the blonde boy from before and watches him puke his guts out. He join Ruby and Yang walk alongside them.

"Wowwwwwwww." Both the girls said in awe.

"Now that impressive." Okuyasu is amazed.

They were amazed by how large Beacon was and how many strong Huntsman and Huntresses were going here.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang stated.

"True that." Okuyasu agreed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis!" Ruby in child-like excitement. "That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She said with glee.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said to Ruby.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves!" Ruby said dramatically. "There a part of us! They're so cool!" She gushed.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked her sister.

"Of course I'm happy with **Crescent Rose**!" She said happily holding her weapon. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." She said honestly.

"So what about me?" Okuyasu asked with a raised brow.

"Oh! No-No-No-No! Th-That not what I meant! Honest, I'm glad I meet you!" Ruby said panicking a little thinking she had hurt Okuyasu feelings.

"Relax, I'm just pulling your leg." He joked, making Ruby pout.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own." Yang told her.

"But why would I need friends when I have you, and Okuyasu." Ruby said innocently.

Okuyasu blush and clench his chest from how innocent and cute Ruby was.

"Well… Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Kay, c'ya, bye." Yang stated as a group of people appeared behind her and they left Okuyasu and Ruby.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She said getting dizzy.

"Huh? So that happened." He said plainly

"I don't know what I'm doing." She said falling down on some luggage.

"What are you doing!?" Said a white haired girl, with flawless pale skin, blue eyes with a scar on her left eye, and was wearing a white dress.

Okuyasu saw she head slim figure, but see she had thick thighs and a wide hip. She looked breath-taking, a true beauty.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby told the girl.

"Sorry?" She said rudely. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused? She shouted.

"_If only her attitude was just as breath-taking._" Okuyasu thought.

"Uhh." Ruby said wold grabbing one of the suitcases.

"Gimme that!" The girl demanded. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.

"Uhh." Ruby said confused.

"What are you, brain dead?" She asked rudely, now she was getting on Okuyasu's nerves. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lighting, Energy!" She shouted while waving a bottle of dust.

"Uhhh." Ruby was starting to get some on her nose.

"Are you even listening to me?" She continued to shout. "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" She continues to rant as she kept shaking the dust.

But just as Ruby was about to sneeze, Okuyasu stopped the girl from shaking the bottle anymore.

"How about we don't carelessly shake the bottle of Dust then, okay?" He said having a firm grip on her wrist. "Because only an idiot would do that." He told her.

"How dare you! Do you know who your talking to? Let alone touching!?" She shouted as she removed herself from Okuyasu.

"Look, she said sorry. Can you just leave it at that and let bygones be bygones." He said to the girl.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby stated.

"Ugh! How are you dare! And you, your a complete dolt!" She said at the two. "What are you two doing here? Aren't you a little to old and or young to be at Beacon!" She shouted.

"_This… bitch._" Okuyasu thought gritting his teeth.

"Well… I…" Ruby couldn't find the words.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It not just sparring or practice you know. Were fighting monsters! So watch where you're going!" She explained to Ruby. "And don't you even touch me to casually again!" She shouted at Okuyasu.

"Hey, I said was sorry, Princes. And don't insult my friend!" Ruby said reaching her limit.

But also surprised Okuyasu of how she both called him her friend and defended him. He let out a long sigh, he wasn't going to lose his cool over something like this, plus he just feel bad about snapping at a girl later.

"_Who the fuck is she anyway?_" He thought.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl with long black hair and bow, wearing a black white outfit, golden eyes, fair skin, and a large booty told the two.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said smugly.

Okuyasu just rolled his eyes, while Ruby just stare at the girl. Okuyasu turn to the black haired girl, he blush a bit, she gave off a weird but calming aura. But then he smelled something off, he looks to the girl and saw she was the source.

"The same company infamous its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She added.

"_That's it!_" He thought snapping his fingers.

"What-How dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!" Weiss unable to form words.

"Guess the sting was too much for her to handle." He smirked.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby told Weiss as she walked away.

"Don't waste your time Ruby, girls like her are only trouble." Okuyasu advised Ruby.

"But I should still, she may not be that bad." Ruby said nervously.

"She's a total bitch." He told her bluntly, he wasn't one to pull punches of what he thought.

Ruby just dropped her head and groaned, Okuyasu patted her back in a way of comforting her.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She sighed.

"Hey, things could have gotten worse." He told her. "Like you sneezing and blow us off school." He said failing to cheer her up.

Ruby just groaned more, Okuyasu just sighed and patted her back more.

"So what-" She tried to say to the other girl but she walked off.

Okuyasu could tell something was off with her, she had a completely different smell to her. It was… off.

Ruby look downcast, but before she could drop to her knees and fell to the floor. Okuyasu held her by the hood, he hated seeing Ruby like this.

"Welcome to Beacon." She sighed.

"Hey come on now, don't go all mopey on me now. Cheer up." He said to her.

She just looked at him, he sighed and put her down… and then pats her head in an affectionate way. She both confused and flustered, she look at Okuyasu and he gave her and plain look and then smiles, making her more flustered.

"Thank for calling me you friend, it means a lot." He told her.

Ruby blushes harder and she looks down, she placed her on his hand. She then faces him and smiled.

"Thanks Okuyasu, and your welcome." She told him.

"At least now you have one friend at Beacon." He told her.

Just then Ruby wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into the same blonde boy, Okuyasu caught Ruby before she could fall.

"So-Sorry about that." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"No problem, I'm Jaune." He told the two.

"Hey, are you that guy who get all sick on the Bullhead and puked." Okuyasu bluntly, Jaune drop his head.

"You really need to work on how to talk to people." Ruby deadpanned at Okuyasu. "I'm Ruby and this guy is Okuyasu." She said kindly.

"Yo." He waved.

Later the three were just walking around, Okuyasu mainly listen as Jaune and Ruby talked.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people think." Jaune.

"I highly doubt it." Okuyasu said plainly. "You probably have a weak stomach." He said bluntly.

"I don't." Jaune said weakly.

"Anyway, sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told Jaune.

"Let's just forget about it, the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" He said with pride.

"Do they?" Ruby asked with a raised brow.

"Do they, really?" Okuyasu said with a raised brow as well.

"They will! Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom say that… never mind." Jaune stated.

"Dude… really?" Okuyasu deadpanned.

It was now silent and awkward, Ruby decided to change the subject.

"So I got this thing." She said whipping out Crescent Rose.

"Whoa!" Jaune said in shock.

"Shit… badass." Okuyasu praised.

"Is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She told the two, but Jaune and Okuyasu were just confused. "It also a gun." She clarified.

"Oh. That's cool." Jaune praised.

"Again, badass." Okuyasu simply told Ruby.

"So what do you guys have?" Ruby asked the two.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." Jaune said revealing his weapon.

"Ooooooh!" Ruby said impressed.

"Neat." Okuyasu said plainly.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune told them.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked.

And then Jaune shield switch from it sheath back to shield as he struggled to keep it from falling.

"Well… the shield get smaller… so when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." He said sounding less excited.

"But wouldn't they weigh the same?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune sighed.

All he got was a pity pat on the back by Okuyasu. Ruby then turn to the punk wanting to see if he had anything.

"I was given these not to long ago, their were a gift from from important to me." He said revealing his gauntlets.

"Their highly dense armor plated gauntlets made to dish out powerful blow and handle against even stronger blows, they also have a built in tommy gun so I shoot multiple targets." He told the two.

Ruby was in awe and Jaune was just shocked. She gushed over the weapon as she had starry eyes and was speeding all around Okuyasu trying to check the weapon.

"WOW! That's so amazing! They look to sturdy and yet they feel so light!" Ruby said in glee, drooling a little.

"Ye-Yeah, they cool… I guess." Jaune said feeling like he was just out done.

"Uhhh, Ruby, first you need to calm down, and second your drooling." Okuyaus told the girl who was in his space.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm a bit of a dork for weapons. I guess I got a little overboard, like with I was making Crescent Rose." She said blushing from embarrassment.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune said surprised.

"Of course! All students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons." Ruby told the two.

"Very impressive." Okuyasu said amazed.

"Thanks." Ruby said smiling. "Didn't you make yours, Jaune?" She asked the boy.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it in the war." Jaune said plainly.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Nothing wrong with what given to your, it's how you uses is that counts." Okuyasu advised Jaune.

"Yeah, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby told Jaune.

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune sighed.

"So why'd you came by us in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Why not. My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' right?" Jaune stated.

"Hmmmmm." Okuyasu said taken it in.

"Hmmm… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you guys." Jaune told them.

"So neither of you know where to go?" Okuyasu asked the two.

"No." Jaune sighed.

"That's a no." Ruby told Okuyasu.

"Good Grief." Okuyasu sighed. "Give me a moment, and no talking." He told the two.

He closed his eyes and focus his five senses, after a moment he was able to locate where to go.

"Follow me." He told them.

Minutes later, they made to were all the other students were. As they enter Okuyasu felt a bit suffocated with this many people around, he was never this close with some many people before.

"Ruby! Okuyasu! Over here!" Yang shouted. "I saved you two a spot!" She said smiling.

"Oh! Hey, gotta go!" Ruby told Jaune. "See you after the ceremony!" She said and ran to Yang.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune shouted but it was too late.

"Later, Jaune." Okuyasu said following behind.

"Bu-But! Great. Where am I supposed find another nice, quirky girl and badass punk to talk to?" Jaune stated and walked off.

With Ruby, Yang, and Okuyasu, they were standing around waiting for whatever was going on here. Okuyasu kept to himself since he had very little social when he was younger, so large group of strangers make him feel nervous, he stood behind .

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby, and then turned to Okuyasu. "Also what your day Okuyasu, miss me~?" She asked flirty, making the punk blush and cover his face with his hood.

"You mean since you ditched me and almost exploded!?" Ruby asked frustrated.

"Yikes. Almost had a meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, she bumped into this girl, I think her name was Weiss Schnee, and so she thought it was a good idea to shake a bottle dust around until Ruby sneezed and was about to create a explosion." Okuyasu answered.

"Is he being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over this crabby girl's luggage! And then she yells at me! And then I almost sneezed! And then she yells at Okuyasu, which was not cool! And then more yelling! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at us!" Ruby explained.

"She was a total bitch." Okuyasu said bluntly.

"You!" Weiss shouted at the two.

"Oh, God! It happening again!" Ruby whined.

"Shit" He groaned.

"First, how dare you call me such a name!" She turned to Okuyasu hearing him insult her.

"I call it, how I see it." He said plainly.

"The nerve of you! Where do you get off have the mind to insult me!?" Weiss asked/shouted at the punk.

"Where do you get the nerve to shake Dust and almost cause an explosion?" He asked smoothly.

"I...I… y-you!" Weiss stuttered.

"I'm very sorry for what how earlier! I swear!" Ruby said apologizing. "It's my fault, so please don't take your frustration out on Okuyasu." She asked

Weiss just growled at the punk, who blush at how nice Ruby was being toward him. And then please a pamphlet in front of Ruby.

"What's this?" Ruby said confused.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field" Weiss inform Ruby.

Okuyasu just had blank look on his face, not understand a word that came out of the heiress mouth, Yang and Ruby were just as confused.

"Uhhh…" Was all Ruby said.

"You really want to start making things up to me, and to leave your "delinquent friend" alone." Weiss asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby told her.

"Read this and neither of you ever speak to me again." Weiss said plainly.

"How is she not a total bitch?" Okuyasu whispered to Yang, but she just elbow him in the side. "Look, uh… It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you all start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis!" Ruby said upbeated a little.

"I highly doubt that going to work." Okuyasu said bluntly, which made Yang elbow him in the side again.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby!" Ruby said introducing herself. "Want to hang out! We can go shopping for school supplies?" She asked feeling hopeful.

"Yeah! Can we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said with false cheerfulness and point at Jaune. "Or tall, dark, and beefy over here." She said pointing at Okuyasu.

Said punk just scoffed and rolled his eyes, and just pull his hood on and pull it over his face.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked with hope.

"NO." Weiss said coldly.

Yang didn't like how Weiss talk to Ruby or Okuyasu, Ruby was now downcast, and Okuyasu was in a bad mood now, but reassured Ruby.

"I told you, Ruby. don't bother with her." He said softly to her. " And thank for the defense, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." He told her smiling, making her blush.

"Yo-Your welcome." Ruby stuttered.

Just then Ozpin appeared.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of a purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech and walk off.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your are dismissed." Glynda informed everyone.

"He seem kind of off." Yang stated.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said more amazed.

"He was like a whisper in the wind." Okuyasu said coolly.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune said trying to act smooth with Weiss.

Okuyasu just shook his head and let a sighed.

* * *

Later it was nighttime, and everyone was in the ballroom getting ready to sleep for the big day tomorrow, Ruby was in her pajamas writing a letter.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said with glee.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, thought." Ruby told Yang.

"I know I do." Yang purred.

But then see Jaune in footsies pajamas, making Yang cringe. The two girls wonder where Okuyasu went, after the speech was over he left. He told them that he was going to "let off some steam, and come back later." and it was night time now. But as if the heavens had answer Yang's question, say punk appeared.

And when she spotted him, she was speechless and so were any other girls that spotted him. Said punk was shirtless and was just wearing his pants like all the other boys, the only difference was his muscular figure made the fit teenage boys look like children before him, as his looks put them to shame. He had more muscle and was taller, on top of that, his body was covered in scars from cut to scratch and even a few bite marks, on his chest and arms, he had a large one that came in as three large slash going in the right, as if he was slash by a Grimm. On his back was a tattoo that said "**DEATH TO GRIMM**" in black.

No had seen him without his clothes before, Yang never thought he had anymore scars, save for the one on his face, and watch as the punk headed for the bathroom to wash off the sweat on his body.

"Ooooh! I definitely do." Yang purred more. "Mama likes." She said in a low tone with a blush.

Ruby was to focus on what she was writing to see Okuyasu's manly muscular figure.

"What's that?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promise to them all about Beacon. And how things are going." Ruby told Yang.

"Aww, that so cuuuute!" Yang teased, which Ruby threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to this school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby huffed.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice! And Okuyasu? He's… hot~." Yang said drooling with a blush. "There you go! Plus two friends! That's a 100% increase!" Yang assured Ruby.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a "negative friend", but yeah Okuyasu a nice guy." She said plainly with a faint blush. "Wait! Did you say hot!?" She asked with a full blush.

"There's no such thing as "negative friends"! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said cheerfully and also dodging the question, which got her another thrown at her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang told Ruby.

"She right." Okuyasu said reappearing as he was done washing up. "You got me and Jaune, plus your sister, give it time and you'll have more friends." He assured Ruby.

Ruby smiled and turned to face Okuyasu, but was taken aback by his muscular figure and her eyes widened, and her whole face was as red as a rose, Yang stare with wanting as she had a heavy blush and drooled a bit. Okuyasu made suck at talking to girls and being around them, but he was still Okuyasu, so he was oblivious to the looks they had on their face.

That being said, he wasn't blind to how full their figures were. He could see the large cleavage of Yang, also he could see the way her shorts cling to her thick rear. For Ruby it was the same, her breasts were as blessed as her sister but he could see that her pajama pants cling to her big butt well, he blushed and looked away.

"Oooh yeah, I very much approve." Yang purred with a blush.

"Ok-Okuyasu, wh-where yo-your s-shi-shirt?" Ruby stuttered with a red face.

"I took it off, save for Jaune most of the dudes are shirtless. Plus I feel like I can breath." He told the girls.

Yang just continued to stare and Ruby did as well, just then they heard the sounds of candle being lit and turn to see the girl with the black bow reading a book.

"That girl." Ruby said.

"That a surprise." Okuyasu stated

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not at all." Okuyasu told Yang.

"Not really… she saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything." Ruby told Yang.

"Well, now's your chance!" She told Ruby, Yang then grab Ruby and pull her.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing!?" Ruby shouted.

Yang did the same with Okuyasu, only he didn't give her any resist because he was stunned. Why? Because Yang had his arm in between her large, soft breast… which made shocked him and made him blush and follow like a lost puppy in a trance. The girl with the black bow heard something and move her eyes from her book to the trio making it way toward her.

"Hellooooo!" Yang sung. "I believe you guys may know each other." Yang told the girl.

Ruby was able to get out of her sister grip, but Okuyasu was still in her arms and so Yang used this make it so he came close. Ruby saw the sight, and for some reason didn't like it as Yang had Okuyasu to herself. The girl with the bow took a good look at Okuyasu's figure and blush a bit but was still composed.

"Are you that girl that was about to explode, and… the tall guy?" She said plainly.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." She said holding out her hand for a handshake, but the girl went back to her book. "And the guy that my sister is holding hostage is Okuyasu." Ruby sighed.

"Hey! I'm not holding him hostage!" Yang told Ruby. "He enjoying this, right handsome~?" She said to the punk, while rubbing her breast up and down Okuyasu's right arm.

"Hmmm?" He said coming back to reality.

He sees what Yang is doing on and blush was looking the other way. Trying to avoid eye contact.

"See." Yang said smiling.

"Yeah, real convincing." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Okaaaay?" The girl said going back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whisper to her sister.

"I don't, but this isn't helping me." Ruby whispered back.

Yang lets out quiet whine and let going of Okuyasu's arm, already missing it rough texture. Making the punk snapped back to reality.

"So… what's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake." The girl told them

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang!" She said smiling. "As you now, I'm Ruby's older sister! I like you bow!" She complimented.

"Thanks." Blake said dryly.

"It goes great with your… pajamas!" Yang tried

"Right." Blake said plainly.

Okuyasu felt like he was watching a guy with a fear of water trying to keep a sinking boat a float.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes. it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read… as soon as you all leave." She told them.

"Yeaah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang stated.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah… that's real lovely." Yang stated.

"I love books." Ruby said softly. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress." Ruby with a smile.

"Why is that." Blake asked curious. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after." She said plainly.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves" Ruby answered honestly, amazing Okuyasu.

"That very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said a bit sad.

"Well, that's why we're here… to make it better." Ruby said with an honest smile.

Okuyasu looked at her in awe, her motivation was similar to his very own. Maybe he and Ruby weren't so different. He turns to Blake, she was differently something else to him but he doubt she wasn't a good person.

"I remember this book I read once, it was a story about a man who lost everything that he held dear, and goes on a journey to become the strongest person in the world." Okuyasu told Blake, he then look at the ceiling. "I want to become strong just like that man, I want to become the strongest Huntsman in all of Remnant so I can protect everything I hold dear." He said honestly, he looks to Ruby and Yang and smiles.

"That very noble thing to want. What was the book called?" Blake said to Okuyasu.

"**Tale Of The Wandering Warrior**." He answered. "I have to become stronger, so I will." He said seriously.

"Okuyasu." Ruby said in surprise.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said hugging Ruby.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted.

And then the two got into a childish fight, making Okuyasu sweatdrop but Blake thought it was amusing.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, and Okuyasu… it's been a pleasure to-" Blake began to say.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Weiss interrupts her. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" She asked and spotted Ruby.

Okuyasu would have been able to admire how Weiss's night gown clench night to her waist and thighs, but now was not the time.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Yang and Weiss said at the same time.

"Good Grief." Okuyasu sighed.

"Shh! Guy, she right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said trying to defuse any tension.

"Oh, now your on my side!" Weiss said rudely.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby told the heiress.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister!? She only trying to be nice!" Yang asked going into "Big Sister mode".

"She's a hazard to my health!" She told the brawler.

Seeing how was going to go on forever if nothing was done. Okuyasu put an end to it in his own way. He walks behind Ruby and Yang and grabs them by their waist and flings them over his shoulders with little effort Ruby his to left and Yang to his right and turn and walk away.

"Sorry for the noise. Won't happen again, so please get some rest." He say to Weiss and process to walks off.

Blake and Weiss just stare as the punk walk away, dumbstruck. Both girls that are on his shoulder are blushing, but Yang had a sly smirk while Ruby was embarrassed. He was man-handling them like nothing.

He placed the girls down from where they were before and took the empty spot next to Yang, he then sit down and just look out the window to the night sky, his arms crossed over his knees. Ruby was still trying to process what just happened her face was bright red, Yang was blushing too but for a different reason she kinda enjoy the way Okuyasu handle her.

She turns to the punk and going to say something, but she saw something that he was doing, even thought he was just blankly staring out into space, his hands and probably his whole body was… trembling? This confused and worried her, she got Ruby attention and show her which also concerned the silver-eyed girl.

Of course the only thing that she could do was.

"Hey, Okuyasu you okay?" Ruby asked him softly slowly grabbing his right hand.

He snapped out of his trance and turn to see both Ruby and Yang look at him with worry. He was confused until he felt Ruby's hand on his own, he then realize what it was it. He was trembling, he didn't show it, but being around so many people at once for this long… was kinda scary for him.

Only ever been around Clarence, and a small hand full of children when he was younger, and even then he wasn't a very social creature. And now here he is expected to sleep in a room full of this many strangers, it was nerve-wracking for him. So this was why he was trembling… he was too nervous to sleep.

"Sorry about that. I've never been around this many people at once, before." He explained.

"Awww, the big guy is nervous. Do you want us to comfort you?" Yang asked smiling

"Now is not the time for jokes, Yang." Ruby scolded her sister. "He really uncomfortable." Ruby told her.

"I wasn't joking, if he's having trouble sleeping because of being around a bunch of strangers, then maybe he'll feel more comfortable if he was around people he did know." She told her sister.

"But how- Wait! You don't mean!" Ruby said blushing in shock.

"Come on sis, it for a friend in need." Yang told Ruby getting behind her. "You wouldn't leave him like with, would you~?" She said whispering in Ruby ear.

"N-No." She said with a heavy blush.

Okuaysu wasn't sure what was going, but the next thing he knows is that both Ruby and Yang were sleeping both sides of him. Yang took her right arm which had his arm sandwich between her breast and Ruby took her left having her clench and hug his arm. Okuyasu blush and left more calm, they were warm and soft, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow was the day that he show everyone just what he's been doing these last few years.

* * *

Next morning, Okuyasu was sound asleep but it was clear it was time for him to wake up, as a bubbly, hyper-active, busty ginger girl with blue eyes was all over the place. Making it impossible for anyone else. So the scarred body punk slowly got up but felt weight on his arms and saw Ruby and Yang, he was about to freak out when he remembers last night.

He was successful at removing himself from the sleeping girls and get ready for the day. Not once since he got his necklace has he removed it. He first wash up and then got dressed, then he packed his things, third was breakfast in which he finish fast, last was to check his locker.

He grabbed his weapon and places them on, throughout the whole thing heard the ginger girl talk on and on to a boy with black hair with a pink strand, pink eye, wearing green clothes. Okuyasu blocked out the one-sided conversation as best as he could.

He was dressed for combat and ready to go, but then a hand was planted on his locker which revealed to be Yang and Ruby.

"Morning." He said to the sisters.

"Morning, handsome. Why did you leave? It was so cold and lonely without you~." She teased, Okuyasu blush and cover his face with his hood.

"Yang, it's took early for this." Groaned Ruby.

"Fiiine. Your no fun." Yang pouted.

"Whatever." She sighed, but then spotted Okuyasu weapons. "Ohhhh, your weapons are so cool! Do they have a name?" She asked him.

Okuyasu never thought to name them, but then again, Ruby did name her scythe.

"I never thought too, but why not." He said shrugging.

He took a moment to think on what to call them, he wanted to the name have meaning but also said badass, after a few more moments he was finally able to pick the perfect name.

"**Blue Moon**." He stated.

"That such a cool name!" Ruby gushed over.

"They kind of look like my **Ember Celica**." Yang told the punk revealing her weapon.

"I can see, but I choice of fighting style make it so that I a more destructive blow with little restrain." Okuyasu told the girls. "I never test them out though, today the day I see what these bad boys do." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Now that sounds like fun." Yang smirked.

The ginger girl and black haired boy passed the three, The girl looked as excited as even.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby said curious.

"Oh, you know… So! You seem awfully chipper today." Yang stated.

"Yep! No more awkward small or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said drooling over her scythe.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang advised Ruby.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby groaned. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" She said firmly.

"And how that working out for you?" Okuyasu asked.

"Not well, yet!" Ruby said.

"Look Ruby your sister just looking out for you. At some point you need to out up to new people, like when we form teams." He told the younger sister.

"Okuyasu right, what are you going to do when we form teams?" Yang followed up.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on a team with you or Okuyasu." Ruby said a bit timid.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team? But Okuyasu's not a bad idea." She said nervously, making the punk look at her with a raised brow.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby said with a glare.

"W-What!? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" Yang explained to Ruby.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that absolutely… Ridiculous!" She shouted, but Jaune said the same thing.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!?" Jaune said in a panic. "I would've remember to count that high. Why did this have to happen today?!" He stated.

At this point, Okuyasu left Ruby and Yang to their conversation and drift off to see who his potential team mates would be, he needed to improve his social skills. He looked and saw Weiss talking to a red-haired girl with emerald eyes and slightly tan, she looked almost like an amazon because she had a hourglasses figure, she had thick curves in all the right places.

He saw they were talking about being a team, could from the aura she gave off that she was strong, how strong remains to be seen but he was going to find out.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said trying to be smooth, which made Okuyasu sweatdrop.

"You again?" Weiss sighed.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." The red haired girl said kindly.

"Yo, how's it hanging Jaune." Okuyasu behind the boy freaking him out.

"Okuyasu! Please don't do stuff like that, I almost had a heart attack!" Jaune said to the punk panting.

"And you too!?" Weiss shouted.

"Relax, I'm not here for you." He told the heiress making her glare at him, he turned to the red-haired girl. "I'm here for you." He told her.

"M-Me?" She a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I can tell your strong. How strong is unknown to me, but I want to find out." He told her with a smirk, almost making it sound like a challenge.

One of the many things Okuyasu learn from his time with Clarence was to measure the level of strong by a person's fighting spirit, the more tense it was the stronger the person. And Okuyasu could tell this girl fighting spirit was not only intensely strong but well polish to a find razor's edge.

"Don't you know who your talking too!?" Weiss asked the punk.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune told Weiss.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss introduce.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said kindly.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss told them.

"Didn't know, barely care." Okuyasu said bluntly.

"Never heard of it." Jaune told them.

"Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… a new record!" Weiss said a bit frustrated.

"The What?" Jaune said clueless.

"That was you? I heard someone very strong was in that tournament." Okuyasu said in surprise. "Now color me impressed, and excited." He said with his smirk widening.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said a bit surprised.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said frustrated.

"That's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon character!" Jaune said in shock.

"Ugh, that shit gave me a stomach ache the first time I tried it." Okuyasu said with disgust.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, but sadly it true. The cereal not very good for you."

"Not good? It talk like shit and tree bark covered in sugar." Okuyasu groaned a bit at the memory. "Just thinking about is getting me sick."

"So, after hearing about all this, do you really think either are in the position challenge let alone be on the same team as Pyrrha."

"I guess not… Sorry." Jaune said bummed out.

"Maybe not, but after hearing all that. Has may me want to see how strong really is she, all the more!" Okuyasu answered, shocking Pyrrha.

Of course do to his excitement of meeting Pyrrha, he let a fraction of his own fighting spirit leak out. Which was as wild and overwhelming as him. It was very intense only a few number of people could feel which sent a chill up their spines, which was Yang, Wiess, and Pyrrha, both Jaune and Ruby were ignorant to it. Okuyasu saw that he got caught up in his own excitement and calm down a bit.

"Anyway, whether we end up on the saw team or not is up to fate." He told them.

"Yeah he's right, I think you make a great leader Jaune. Same for you Okuyasu." She told them kindly.

"D'oh, stop it." Jaune said with glee.

"I think your being a bit too nice, but I'm grateful for the thought." Okuyasu told her smiling.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged!" Weiss told Pyrrha.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune told Weiss.

"Alright, that a bit to close! Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss said backing up a bit.

Pyrrha throws her spear hitting Jaune as she got his hooded pinning him to the wall. Okuyas just shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted.

Then there was an announcement for all first years to meet at Beacon cliff. So that were everyone made their way there.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaune." Pyrrha told him. "Same to Okuyasu, maybe we can test each other skill sometime!" She told the punk.

"Likewise." Jaune sighed.

"Same to you Pyrrha Nikos." Okuyasu told her.

As she was walking away, Pyrrha had no idea of why she was so excited to face Okuyasu in combat, was it his fighting spirit?

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand… My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?" Jaune groaned.

"'Snow Angel', probably wasn't the best start." Yang told him.

"And you choose the wrong girl." Okuyasu told him. "Plus you came off more along the lines, as an arrogant flirt." He told Jaune bluntly.

"Do you have a filter?" Ruby asked the punk.

"Nope." He answered.

Everyone was now at the cliff, awaiting for what would come next from Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin told them.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about there being assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda told everyone.

"What? Aw." Ruby said making a scared whine.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well.

Ruby made more scared whines.

"That being said, the first you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin told them, and after he said that Ruby felt herself shattered.

"What?!" Ruby shouted.

"After you've partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He warned them. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He told them. "Are there any questions?" He asked everyone.

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune was about to ask.

"Good! Now, take your position." Ozpin told them.

So everyone did some, Okuyasu keep a relax standing form.

"Uh, sir? I've got a question." Jaune said nervous.

And then people started getting catapulted off the cliff.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something? Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin told Jaune.

More students were being catapulted off the cliff.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand parachute for us?" Jaune continue to ask.

"No. you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin told Jaune.

"Uhhuh… Yeah. " He said taking in the info.

Yang look to Ruby and Okuyaus and wink at Ruby and then place sunglasses on, but then blow a kiss at Okuyasu before being catapulted off, making the punk blush. Then Ruby and Okuyasu followed.

"So, um, what exactly is landing strateGYYYYY!" Jaune was about to ask, but was launched off a cliff himself.

Ozpin just watched as he took a sip of his coffee.

It finally begun, Okuyasu was going to take the next stop into becoming the Strongest. It was time to show everyone what he's been doing all these years!

* * *

**Here was go! Now I'm going to show you all that I've planned for the kind of fighting-styling I have given Okuyasu, as well as the clear intent of pairings I show in the chapter. I all sweeten the pot by another more people and how many you can pick, hurry now before it's closed.**

What was your favorite part of the chapter? What do you want to see in the next chapter? How do you think Okuyasu will do? Should he be a team leader? or join another team, if so which team? Review me your answer and as always thank for your support!

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**The fighting as well as other Okuyasu has will soon be revealed, as well as other thing I have in store for this fanfiction!**

**RWBY and JJBA is own by Rooster Teeth and Araki.**

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Punk of Beacon! And, Becoming A Team Leader? Part 2**

As everyone was flying through the air, some were able to land with both skill and grace, others tough but with style, and other had help. As Okuyasu flew through the air, he saw that he was getting close to the ground, and simply focused his Aura around his legs and firmly plant them in the ground skidding across the surface, until he came to a grinding halt.

"Now, where to go from here?" He asked himself.

Elsewhere, Ruby had landed safely on the ground, after she hit a bird on the way to the ground.

"Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Okuyasu. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Okuyasu. Gotta fiiind… Yaaang! Okuyasuuu!" Ruby shouted looking for either of them. "_Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if I can't find Okuyasu? What if someone else found them?_" She thought not liking the idea of not being partners with either of the two. "_There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. There Okuyasu, he nice and really cool, plus he wouldn't mind being on the same team._" She thought about her options. "_Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Okuyasu, Jaune, Blake, and…_" She counted the people she know so far.

But then came to a haul as she ran into the next person she knew at Beacon, Weiss Schnee. The two stare at each other, Weiss had a blank look on her face would Ruby had a small smirk in hope of befriending Weiss. Only for her to walk in the other direction, much to Ruby's shock.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked in confusion. "We're supposed to be teammates." Ruby said sad.

Weiss was walking through the bushes and planned on looking for a partner that wouldn't drive her crazy.

"Ugh, come on you stupid, urg… come on, agh." Jaune stated trying to get down.

He saw Weiss and gave her a nervous wave, she had two options; she could partner up with Ruby or she could partner up with Jaune. She chose the better two of a bad situation for herself.

"By no means does this make us friend." She said firmly.

"You came back!" Ruby said with glee.

"Hey, wait! Come back! Who gonna get me down from here!?" Jaune said still stuck.

"Jaune? Do you… have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Very funny." He said not amused.

But the two of them were able to smile having some kind of bond. With the new pair they were walking through the forest.

"What the hurry?" Ruby asked her new partner.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." Weiss told the caped girl. "I swear, if I get a bad grade of your- What the!" She continued to rant, but was caught off guard by seeing Ruby in front of her with a happy look on her face.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby stated proudly.

"When did…?" Weiss said in slight shock.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to slay monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're going to think 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend." Ruby told Weiss, and disappeared leaving rose petal behind.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouted, but then hear a rustling. "Ruby? Ruby? Ruby!" Weiss said as the rustling grow louder and growling was here and it reveal to be Beowulves.

* * *

With Okuyasu, he was walking through the forest and has yet to find a person or Grimm, he could hear the sound of fighting from a distance. He's figured whoever they were could handle it, why else would they be here?

He continues to head for his destination, he then heard rustling, he stops for a moment and listens carefully. The rustling grew louder as he heard multiple footsteps, they weren't human.

"Well, time to get the party started." Okuyasu said smirking.

And then a pack of Beowulves with an Alpha Beowulf appeared, along were a small group of Ursa with an Ursa Major, which was bigger and stronger than the average Ursa.

The Grimm roared and were ready to tear Okuyasu apart and feast on what was left of his corpse. He cracked his neck and knuckles, he stretched a bit and looked completely calm even those he was outnumbered. He ready **Blue Moon** and waited for the first Grimm that thought it was brave enough to face him.

A Beowulf rush him from behind, he easily swayed out of the way of the claws, and then slams his fist on the top of it's head, killing it. Two more came from both sides doing a pincer attack, but Okuyasu take a stance, he had both palms out and was squatting a bit and had his right foot out more, he took a deep breath and then exhaled, he relaxed his body.

"Taiyo-Kagetsu Martial Arts: **Void Style**: Redirection." He said calmly.

And if his hand with like the wind or a stream of water, he gently change the path of the Beowulve's attack and had their claws slash each other instead of him. The clash was deep and painful, before either of them could react to what happened, Okuyasu deliver two powerful kicks with his left foot and crush their skulls.

More Beowulves swarmed him, he dodge all their attacks and counters with fast but powerful strikes to their vital point, and Ursa tried to get him from behind to take off his head, but he dodge under its attack and when it went for another swung, Okuyasu focus his Aura on his right hand to block the attack and then with the left, broke the Ursa's arm. It roared in pain and before it could lash out, Okuyasu jump it the air, grabbed it's neck, and twisted it, breaking it and killing one of the Ursa.

Two more Beowulves and one Ursa came at him, Okuyasu dodge the Beowulves and kill them both with one crescent-moon kick to the head, and then dodge the Ursa's swung and hit it with a quick barrage of punches to the vital points and finish it with a blow to the middle of the head, caving the skull and taken it out. As a swarm of five Beowulves charged foward, Okuyasu shoots them down with fire dust loaded into **Blue Moon**, just as he was done a Ursa came from behind and was going to slam him to the ground, before he could react the Grimm right arm was slash off.

To Okuyasu shock the one who did it looked to be a mature girl, she had spiky hot pink hair with red and yellow highlights in it, a caramel skin tone, and bright red eyes. She was wearing an opened orange and black vest and not t-shirt, to Okuyasu bigger shock, the girl had bandage tightly tied around her large breasts, above them on the right was a tattoo of pink petals, she had red leather pants and black sandals, on her right shoulder was a fireball tattoo, she was also holding a katana that had a flame design on the blade and the sheath was red, orange, and yellow, the sword looked to be part gun as well.

The Ursa roared in anger and lash out with it's other arm, but the girl didn't even flinch and jump over the attack doing a backflip and slash it's head off. The creature's body fell and turned to dust.

"Impressive." Okuyasu praised.

"Thanks, I figure you could use some help with all these Grimm." She said her voice mature and full of confidence, but she acted with a cool head.

"It would be nice for someone to watch my back, but can you keep up with me?" He asked her.

And as a two Beowulves came from behind both of them, they two quickly took out the Grimm with ease, Okuyasu caved its the head with a punch and the girl decapitating the Grimm's head.

"Names, Magenta Sakura, a pleasure to meet ya." Margeta said introducing her. "And to answer your question, yes I can." She said with a smirk.

"Okuyasu Nijimura, nice to fight with ya. Let's see how well you can then." He said get ready for action.

The Grimm roared and did a full charge at the two new partners, Okuyasu attack with great fury pummeling anything in his sight with great force, Magenta was very skill with her sword, she slashed and cut the vital point of a Grimm's body or just took their heads off, not wasting time being fancy.

It came down to the Alpha Beowulf and Ursa Major, both students were back to back, Okuyasu facing against the Ursa Major and Magenta against Alpha Beowulf. Okuyasu reloaded **Blue Moon** with lighting dust and charge at the Grimm, Magenta did the same.

Okuyasu just in the air and fired a barrage of dust bullets at the Grimm, stunning it. It roared in pain, Okuyasu delivered and ax kick and infused his foot with Aura and then hit its neck and follow up with a kick to the chin, the Ursa Major stagger back, but roared in anger and begun a mad barrage of killer swing with its claws. Okuyasu took the same stance from before, which was known as the **Void Style **Stance.

"**Void Style**: Void Palm." Okuyasu change the flow of the attack to the ground, this move was both a defensive and offensive move.

This is a martial art that Clarence created in his younger days, there were 4 Style in the Taiyo-Kagetsu Martial Arts, each one took a lot of long and intense training and grueling effort, and he still was only able to master two of the four Styles and was halfway done with one of them, the last one was extremely hard.

Okuyasu deliver a kick to the chest of the Grimm and quickly back away and saw a button on the side near his thumb, he pressed it and the armor on his gauntlet shifted a bit onto his fist and then glowed and then sparks fly as **Blue Moon** was surrounded by a yellow glow from the lighting dust giving the weapon the ability to let Okuyasu attack with the power equal to a lethal stun gun. This also increased the physical damaging.

"Now that awesome! Let's see what these babies can do in action." He said with excitement.

And charged at the Grimm and start throwing punches, when his fist hit the Grimm, it roared in agony from the added damage, Okuyasu continue to pummel the Grimm. It was getting worn down from the pain and felt semi-paralyzed from the lighting dust.

The Ursa Major got on all fours and let out a mighty roar, wanting to finish this! Okuyasu charged forward as the Grimm was running on all four and swung it left hand first, Okuyasu sided-step and deliver a strong right uppercut taking the Grimm's head off.

Earlier, with Magenta, she dodged the Alpha Beowulf slash attack and tried to aim for the neck to finish it off, but it was smarter to not let her get close and swung it claws at her face, she block with her sword, **Scorching Firefly**. She landed on her foot and charge with great speed and attack with a fury of slashes meant to cut the Grimm to pieces, but the Alpha Beowulf back up and growled. Magenta was done playing, she pressed a button on the handle and her sword transformed into a double barrel shotgun, loaded with fire dust. She smirked and fired the dust bullet, they were first aim at the ground to confuse the lead Grimm, and then Magenta charged and fire more dust bullets at the Grimm body, burning it and then when the Alpha Beowulf was blinded with rage from the pain, Magenta switch her weapon back into a sword and slashes the Grimm's head clean off and then sheath her sword.

Both were incredible fighters, Okuyasu had fun. He was never able to cut loss like this in a long time, Magenta exhaled finally able to relax.

"Nice swordplay, I never seen such skills. Your way of handling the Grimm was impressive too." He told his new partner.

"Thanks, I like to get deal with them quick and easy. Your fighting style was amazing as well. I never seen a style like that." She said smoothly back.

"Guess then mean we're partners now." He stated.

"I guess so, we should get moving." She told him and move along.

"Agreed." He said following.

* * *

Yang was looking around, she thought she might run into Ruby or Okuyasu, a part of her most definitely wanted to run into Okuyasu. She heard a rustle in the bushes and check to see if it was Ruby and it was definitely not, she backed away as it revealed to be two Ursa, she was able to handle them and get a few attacks in on one of them. She was able to dodge one of their swings, she thought she got out of it unharmed but a single strand of her golden hair fell to the ground, this enrage her as she attack the Ursa that hurt her hair and pummeled it, which sent it flying and dead.

Another roared at her, and as she was about to beatdown that Ursa as well, but as it was standing on two legs… it stop for a moment and then fell dead, as it was revealed to be stabbed in the back by Blake. This may the two partners as Yang just told her she could had taken on the dead Grimm.

Elsewhere, Ruby and Weiss were fighting off a pack of Beowulves, but as they fought their teamwork was not on point, and that ended up making Weiss setting a part of the forest on fire. They had to retreat as the fire spread, it made the Grimm retreat as well but they howl as Ruby and Weiss escaped.

"What was that?! That should have been easy!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well perhaps if you had exercise the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strike, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss told the silver eyed girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffed.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss said harshly.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby said harshly back.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss said sarcastically, and then walk off.

Ruby in a fit of rage, slash down a trees with her scythe, as it fell it also revealed a large black feather.

With Jaune and Pyrrha they could hear the ongoing battles from a distance, signaling that the other students were in combat. As they were walking a branch smack Jaune in the face and left a cut of his cheek, Pyrrha apologize and was confused why Jaune didn't activate his Aura, it was clear that Jaune had no idea what Aura was and so Pyrrha explained would also awakening his Aura, of which he had a lot of.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, and male wolf Faunus with gray hair and matching ears and tail was walking through the forest, he had dark golden eyes, his hair was messy (**A/N: It like Grimmjow's hairstyle, only slightly longer.**), he was tall and had a lean but muscular build, he had a plain skin tone, he wore only a short sleeveless white jacket with an Alpha Beowulf head on the back in black, no shirt which revealed his tone ads and a "X" scar were one look longer than the other, he was wearing baggy dark gray pants with a chain on the left pocket, he had steel tip black combat boots on as well, and he had black fingerless glove with gray wolf heads on the back of them, he had a silver ring piercing on his right eyebrow, his arms had small cut and scars from past fights, also had a small tattoo of a wolf on his left part of the chest.

He had a plain scowl on his face as he walks through the forest, he couldn't see or smell any Grimm in sight. He was getting bored as he continues to make his way to the Forest Temple, as he walked the scent of Grimm dust hit his nose. He knows this smell, Grimm only get off the scent when they died.

"_What the hell? Why is this smell so strong? How many Grimm have died?_" He thought, his voice rough but mature.

As he follows the smell, he was lead to a clearing in the trees and saw a area that had tall grass, when he looked through… the sight that greeted him put him in shock as he widened his eyes.

Before him was a number of bodies, a few dozen pack of Beowulves with threes Alphas all beaten to death, two Ursa Major covered on deep blunt dents and furious stab wounds, a few Boarbatusk whose armor was cracked... badly, even two King Taijutsu that look to have been slashed to death before they had had their heads cut off.

In the middle of this carnage, was a girl, she had a light tan skin tone, teal eyes, long straight black hair that was in a single simple ponytail braid, and she looks to be the same height as Ruby but had large breasts, she was wearing a plain white shirt, what was over it was a long sleeve emerald jacket with a golden dragon head symbol on the back with golden shoulder pads, she was wearing black skin tight pants with a white serpent dragon patterns, and black chinese-style shoes, she looks to have a gold necklace with a turquoise gem around her neck. She holding a jade colored staff and on her back was a holder full of arrows.

She looks to be shaking and had tears in her eyes, she looked very nervous and look like she was about to freak out.

The boy just stare at her, he couldn't tell what was happening here. But he saw this girl was not normal at all, and so this made them partner.

"Let's move, I'm not going to wait for you to finish your shivering. So move your ass." He commanded.

The girl jumped from the tone in his voice, and quickly followed behind with not reply.

* * *

On the top of the cliff, Ozpin was watching everything on his scroll. Glynda counted the number of people that have been partner up. She had doubts about Jaune, not believing he was ready for this level of combat, but Ozpin was more focus on Ruby and Weiss, he watched the video of Okuyasu and Magenta fight, but he was more focused on the two girls.

"It's definitely this way. I mean… this way! It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she thought she was sure where the Forest Temple was, so she thought. "Alright, it's official, we passed it!" She sighed.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" She asked the heiress, not believing she knew where they were going.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" The heiress countered. "We're going to… the Forest Temple!" She stated weakly.

"Ugh!" Ruby said in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss pointed out.

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked offended.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you! And that Okuyasu's was right, and that your a total bitch!" Ruby snapped at her.

"Uuuugh! Just keeping moving! And leave that punk out of this." Weiss snapped back.

"Oh, just keeping moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going! How dare you insult me like that!" Ruby said imitating Weiss rudely. "Why are you so bossy?!" Ruby asked.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like at!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby shouted back.

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect! And being such a bitch to my friend!"

"I'm not perfect! Not yet. And most definitely not a bitch! But I'm still leagues better than you and that *thug*." Weiss said harshly, and walked off.

"You don't even know me, or him." She said upset.

* * *

With Yang and Blake, they found the Forest Temple and may their way to collect one of the pieces, they saw that people had already found the place and took a piece, they stayed to try and figure out which one they should take.

Which Jaune and Pyrrha, they found a cave and wondered where it leads to or even if the relic was in there.

"Think this is it?" He asked, and then created and lit a torch to explore the cave.

"Not sure this is it…" Pyrrha said uncomfortable.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me maybe for about 5 more feet?" Jaune sighed and then trip over a rock and drop the torch in some water, putting it out. "Ow." He groaned.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No, it's… warm." Pyrrha said now on guard.

Back with Yang and Blake, they decided that the Knight, or as Yang called it, "A cute little pony." was it, Blake agreed and that completed their task.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said cheerfully.

"Well, it's not this place is very difficult to find." Blake pointed out.

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha, they continue to walk through the cave, until they came across something glowing.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said excited. He reaches out to touch it, but it move away. "Hey! Bad relic!" He stated and tries to grab, and is finally able to grab it. "Gotcha!" But he was sadly mistaken.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said with worry.

And it reveal it was "definitely" not the relic, as there was hissing. A girly scream is then heard from a distance.

"Some girl's is in trouble." Yang said surprised. "Blake, did you hear that?" She asked her partner.

The screaming was coming from the cave, and it was revealed to be Jaune's scream as Pyrrha quickly ran out the cave, behind her was a Deathstalker! And Jaune was hanging onto its stinger, tightly!

"Ahhh! Why? Ahhh! Pyrrha! Ahhh! Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not! Ahhh! Do something!" Jaune shouted, scared out of his mind.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Pyrrha started to said. But then the Deathstalker flung him. "…go." Pyrrha turn to face the Grimm, it's growls and she does the smart thing, and run.

* * *

With Okuyasu and Magenta, they were making their way to the Forest Temple, he wasn't were it was specifically, but Magenta had a better sense of direction and show the way. While they were walking, they slay any Grimm on the way, but it mostly small Beowulf.

But they heard the sound of something big, and it revealed that this was getting more intense as time passed. Okuyasu spotted something, and stop for a moment and look to see a large black feather, which wasn't a good sign.

"That can't be good." Magenta said seriously.

"No, no it does not." He said concerned. "This can only mean one thing, and I really don't like it." He stated.

As they continue to walk, moving a lot faster they heard rustling a low growl. And heavy footsteps, the sound of trees falling, Okuyasu felt a dark presence with an intense bloodlust, as a shadowy figure loomed over them, Okuyasu wasted no time fire a barrage of fire dust at the beast's face, it let out a mighty roar in pain. And swung a bone-like blade that look to be a cross between a sword and machete, Okuyasu block with **Blue Moon** and reinforce it with his Aura.

But the blow knocked him and Magenta back, as they two fly through the air from the force of the swung, disappearing from view, the beast lets out a roar of rage and follows! Leaving tracks behind as it knock down more trees, the track looks to be in the shape of hoofs.

Back at the Forest Temple, Yang and Blake were wondering what was going on, and what was with all that noise.

"What do you think we should do?" Yang asked Blake.

Before the girl could answer, they here something coming in fast. And with a loud crash, they landed and revealed to be… Okuyasu. He was holding Magenta and was able to land safely on his feet, he directed his Aura to his legs to absorb the blow from his crash. While they were flying through the air, Okuyasu grabbed hold of his new partner and change his position to land on his feet.

"And he sticks the landing, and save the young lady in the process." Okuyasu jokes.

"My hero." Magenta said joking back.

"Okuyasu?" Yang said surprised. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"Oh, hey Yang, hey Blake." He greeted. "Well, something big and insanely strong Grimm sent us flying. Oh, this is Magenta, my new partner." He said introducing his partner.

"Sup." She said smoothly.

"She has a very, "opening" sense of fashion." Blake stated.

"It'd be a crime to hide this much beauty." She said doing a lax back pose.

"I see." Yang said with a smirk.

"Did he just say something sent them flying all the way here?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang started to talk.

But then Blake pointed to the sky, and they saw Ruby falling fast, and as she was about to hit the ground.

"Heads up!" Ruby shouted.

A large blur caught her at the last second, it reveals to be Okuyasu as he holds Ruby bridal style.

"Just dropping him?" He asked her.

"Okuyasu? How did…?" She began to ask, but then saw how she was being held and blushed.

"I think the better question is, how did you even ended up falling from the sky." He said smirking and put her down.

"Thanks. And it's a long story." She muttered.

"Your welcome." He said smirking.

But then not to long Jaune flew by and smack right into the tree, he slid off the branch and as he was about to hit the ground, Okuyasu had his right arm held out and caught Jaune as his body slam on it.

"Thank you." Jaune wheezed.

"Anytime." Okuyasu said casually.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang started to speak.

But the growling of a Ursa was heard and as it came through the forest, it was blasted and then fell dead, which revealed to but the hyperactive ginger girl who look to have ride it.

"Yeehaw!" She said with glee. "Aww. It's broken. Eeeew…" She stated, and boy from before followed panting.

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again." He said exhausted, but she was gone again.

She walked up to one of the chess pieces and chose the Rook, and starts dancing around singing "I'm Queen of the castle!".

"NORA!" The boy exclaims.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She said running off.

"Did that girl just came on riding on a Ursa?" Blake asked

"I-" Yang begin to speak.

But the hiss of the Deathstalker was heard as Pyrrha continues to run from hit as it busted through the trees, but it looks like she has company as the wolf Faunus and shy girl from before run as well.

"Jaune!" She exclaims.

"Pyrrha!" He exclaims.

"Fuck!" The wolf Faunus cursed.

"Whoa!" Ruby said surprised.

"Damn." Okuyasu said shocked.

"Ruby, Okuyasu!" Jaune said as they move to group up.

"Magenta!" Okuyasu said as she followed him.

"Ruby?" Yang said surprised.

"Yang!" Ruby said happy to find her sister.

"Nora!" She said wanting to be included.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tail?" Blake asked.

"Grrrrr! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill up for just two second! Before something crazy happens again?" Yang snapped.

There was a pause, as two seconds had passed. Ruby look to the sky and was surprised, it was Weiss on a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!?" She asked hanging on for dear life.

"I said jump." Ruby told her.

"Well that answer my question on why you fall, unfortunately it worse and I thought." Okuyasu sighed.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

"Someone should really caught her." Magenta commented.

"Yeah, some really should." Ruby stated, elbowing Okuyasu.

"Really?" He asked her with a raised brow, but she just looked at him. "Fine, I'll do it." He sighed heavily.

He walks up to were Weiss is going to fall, and holds his arms out and catches her before she hits the ground, she looks to who saved her, and just glares as it Okuyasu.

"My hero." She scoffed.

"Your welcome, Princess." He scoffed back.

He put her down gentle, and her pushes him away and just walks off, he growls and just walk along with her. A moment later Pyrrha hit the ground getting away from the Deathstalker, along with the wolf Faunus and the shy girl.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we all die together!" Yang said not pleased.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said getting to action.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted, but it was too late!

"Shit!" Okuyasu said, and followed.

Ruby pulled the trigger on **Crescent Rose** and move faster to try and slash the Deathstalker, but it smack her away.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said still a little dazed.

She turned and saw the Deathstalker hissing, she shot it and did a full retreat, it roared and chased her, but it was side-blinded by Okuyasu, who slam his fist into the Grimm face and was able to make it skid a few inches.

"Leave her alone." He glared, letting Ruby make her retreat.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she chases after her sister.

The Nevermore screeched and released a flurry of feathers, one of the feather stab Ruby's cap leaving her stuck, the feather also block Yang path. Okuyasu curses and turn to help Ruby but more feather rain down at him.

"**Void Style**: Void Palm!" He knocked back the feather, and continues to make his way.

But he doesn't see the Deathstalker, and is smack by it's pincer and hit a tree, he dazed and slowly gets up. Ruby tries to free herself but the Deathstalker loom over her and it about to pierce her with its stinger.

"RUBY!" Yang said with great concerned.

"Nooo!" Okuyasu stated as he has a brief flash back. Seeing a woman with tan skin, white hair, and silver eyes having a sad smile. "_What!? Wh-Wha-What i-is th-this!?_" He thought in shock.

But just as the stinger was going to hit Ruby, a white blur came and block the attack, the one who did it… was Weiss? She froze the Deathstalker's stinger in place with ice.

"You are so childish." Weiss stated.

"Weiss?" Ruby said confused.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult." Weiss stated, having a hard pill to swallow. "But we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together." Weiss said softly. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." She stated.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained.

"You're fine." Weiss told her.

"Normal knees…" Ruby whispered happily. "Whoa." She said in surprise, seeing the Deathstalker stuck. Yang runs up to her sister and hugs her, glad that she was safe.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang said with relief.

"Thank goodness." Okuyasu said relief.

Everyone regroup, and saw the Nevermore was coming back for a second round.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune said worried. "What are we going to do?" He asked, hoping someone had a plan.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby stated, making Weiss smile. "There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby explained.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed.

Okuyasu remain silent, feeling indifferent to the idea. These things we're going to just let them go after everything, but putting there's life in unneeded danger wouldn't be the wisest. Ruby and Jaune both grab a chess piece, Okuyasu pick the piece that was the only one there, which was the King.

"Let move then." He agreed as well.

The Deathstalker hissed as it continues to struggle getting its tail out of the ice, which wasn't going to last much longer.

"Time we left!" Ren stated.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby stated.

Everyone did a full retreat, as Yang look at Ruby as she lead them, she just smiled as she saw her sister had grown.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked Yang, as she just look at her sister, proud of her.

"Nothing." She said continuing to smile.

Everyone continued to run as the Nevermore followed them, it landed an empty stone tower and screech waiting for another one to come out so it can strike them down. From behind the Deathstalker broke free and was hot on their trail. They had to keep moving, the Nevermore screech once more and took flight.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren asked.

She did so and dodge a barrage of feather and fired, pelting it with explosives. It screech in pain and flew away from the shoots, but just as the Deathstalker was about to get her, Ren and Blake slash at it, Okuyasu follow up and attacked.

"**Void Style**: 3 Pillar Strike!" He focused his Aura on his right fist to strengthened the power, and throw three punches that formed a row and push the Deathstalker back.

"Here payback for smacking me and along killing Ruby." He said with a merciless glare, and jammed two fingers into one of its eyes, gorging it!

It hissed in pain, and back away as Weiss get Nora out of harm's way. And everyone else continue to run.

"Shit, that guy doesn't play." The wolf Faunus said, impressed how Okuyasu took out one of the Deathstalker's eyes.

This only angers the Grimm as it follows them bearing a grudge now, Pyrrha stops to fire at the Deathstalker in hopes of slowing it down, Ren does the same as everyone is now on a stone bridge. The Nevermore comes back and takes out the bridge, splitting everyone up, Okuyasu and the shy girl on one side and Magenta and the wolf Faunus on the other.

"Tch, fucking damn bug. Just fuck off already!" The wolf Faunus shouted, and pulls out his weapon **Dawn Fang** a machete, the handle was dark green and the blade was dark gray.

He rushes the Deathstalker and slashes at it face but does little to the shell and back up as the stinger also most stabbed him, he pulled **Dusk Fang** a one-hand shotgun, it dark green and jet black, he loads it with lighting dust and fires, Pyrrha, Ren, and Magenta all fires at the Grimm as well, Blake slash at it with her weapon but is knocked back.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune stated.

"Let's do this!" Nora agrees.

"Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump." Jaune said looking down.

Nora simply smirks and knocks Jaune back, she then turns her bazooka into a sledgehammer and slam into a piece of the stone bridge, launching Jaune and then she pull the trigger on her hammer and sends herself flying, Jaune hits the ground and Nora slams her hammer into the Deathstalker and as it's about to sting her, she pulled the trigger blasting the Grimm father into the ground and get away from it, she knocks into Blake, knocking her off.

She able to fix herself and uses her weapon to save herself and swing across toward the Nevermore and slash at it, which only make the Grimm angry.

"It's tougher than it looks!" She stated.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang stated.

"I can get behind that!" Okuyasu said loading **Blue Moon**.

The shy girl from before, grabs **Jade Drake** which is her staff and presses a button on it and it transforms into a bow, she calms her nerves and pull out an arrow, the arrow head is covered in dust, more specifically it was fire dust.

Everyone fires at the Nevermore, barraging it with dust shoots! It flew at them and smashes the stone formation everyone is standing, as it's falling apart everyone quickly move along it and it able to find stable ground. Ruby looked and saw Okuyasu and Yang firing at the Nevermore, she was getting an idea.

"I have an idea! Cover me!" She told Weiss.

With Jaune and the others, the bridge was becoming unstable and that was their sign to get off, now! They all ran up toward the Deathstalker, it swung it's left claw but Pyrrha blocked it, it then swung right claw but it was blocked by Jaune, Ren and Magenta charge the Grimm, firing dust bullets at it, Ren jump onto the tail and grabs it as the Deathstalker tried to sting him and shots the stinger, Magenta jump on the Grimm's back and switch her weapon into its sword form and slashes it back! Nora and the wolf Faunus fire at the Deathstalker but it blocks the shots, Pyrrha toss her spear in the eyes of the Grimm, making the Deathstalker knock Ren and Magenta off and slam into a stone wall, the stinger looked like it was about to fall.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said, Pyrrha got the message and swung her shield at stinger cutting it off and into the head, but it was too shallow to kill it. "Nora, nail it!" Jaune said.

"Head up!" Nora jump and using Pyrrha as a springboard and is launched into the air as she had a smile on her face, then spins and nail the stinger into the Deathstalker's head and cracks what's left of the bridge making it fall, everyone is safe and counted for.

* * *

(**RWBY Volume 1 Ost: ****"Red Like Rose"**)

Yang and Okuyasu were still firing at the Nevermore, until she landed a hit on it's face and Okuyasu landed a hit on it's wing. The Nevermore flew at them and tried to eat them, which was a big mistake, as they kept it's mouth open and unloaded dust bullets.

"Bottoms UP!" He said firing.

"I! Hope! You're! Hun-gry!" Yang kept going.

Nevermore flies into the cliff wall and slides to the ground, it gets up and screeches, as it about to take flight again, Weiss comes and freezes its tail keeping it in place! They then create a makeshift slingshot, Ruby takes her place and Weiss uses her glyph to hold Ruby in place and take aim at the Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss stated.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, Weiss just smirks.

"Hmph. Can I?" She said trying to be cool.

"Can-" Ruby was about to ask.

"Of course I can!" Weiss told her.

And so Weiss released her which sent her flying at the Nevermore, and she ended up hooking her scythe around its neck, and the Weiss made a row of glyph for Ruby to run up, and as she does she fire to increase her speed, dragging the Nevermore all the way to the top, were she completely decapitates it!

Everyone was left in awe, as the Nevermore's body fall to the ground.

"Damn." Okuyasu said just amazed.

"Wow." Jaune stated.

"Looks like no one gave the Nevermore, the **heads up**." Yang punned, making the people around her groan.

* * *

After that everyone regroup and getting ready to head back to the cliff side, they were interrupted by a mighty deafening roar, followed by thundering footsteps and trees falling.

"What was that?" Jaune asked in fear.

"Were not out of the woods yet, it seems someone coming back to send us off." Okuyasu said readying himself, knowing that roar.

"What are you-" Ruby begins to ask.

But she interrupted by the sound of trees falling, and revealing… a Minotaur! This bull like Grimm was standing on two legs that were built on pure muscle, it had bone spike on its knees, thighs, elbows, shoulders, and back. It head was in the shape of a bull but it had longer horns and bone armor cover it's head like a helmet, bone armor also was on its chest, knuckles with more bone spike, and shoulders, it red eyes were full of bloodlust, and it teeth were big and sharp, it was heavily muscular and strong, it was holding onto a large bone-like machete/sword hybrid, it was razor sharp to the edge and bone white, and in it's right hand. The Grimm was about six feet tall, and the blade it was holding looks to be about four feet long, tough, and smooth.

"W-Wh-What i-is that thing?!" Jaune asked in fear of the Grimm.

"A Minotaur, very strong, very tough, and somewhat smart. But I never thought there would be one here." Okuyasu said calmly.

"A…A…M-Minotaur!? We can't fight that thing!" Weiss said studying about these type of Grimm.

What Okuyasu said was very true, Minotaur are a rare sight to see and any who come across are lucky to survive to tell the story or not at all. Their hinds were very tough and with their raw tight muscles… making one bleed, let alone taking off a limb was next to impossible for almost anyone, it neck alone was thicker and tougher so cutting its head off was not easy. And the bone-like blades they held were as durable and tough as them, this monster was on hold another level then a Deathstalker or Nevermore!

This one looked to be covered in battle scars from other fights it had, and most likely won. This was something that this group was not ready to face, yet.

"Weiss is right, we need to retreat. And fast!" Ruby stated never facing one before.

The Minotaur let out a roar and swung it's blade in a horizontal fashion, releasing a wind blade from the force of its swing. It was aimed at them! More specifically… Ruby! Just as everyone thought it was over, the air blade hit the trees! Cut through them clean, like a knife through butter.

Everyone was confused at what happened, it didn't look like the attack missed. So what happened? Only one person knows, it was revealed that Okuyasu was the one that change the attack direction.

"Very strong… yes. Tough as hell… yes. Has enough combat smart to fight… yes. Impossible to kill?…No." Okuyasu said firmly.

"Ok-Okuyasu? " Ruby said a bit worried.

"I never found such a challenge, it will make a good warm up for my time at Beacon." Okuyasu said with a smirk, not afraid. He cracking his neck and knuckles.

He walks up to the Grimm, and stare it in the eyes with a look of confidence and challenges it. It was madness! How could Okuyasu defeat such a monster, that most Huntsman and Huntresses couldn't handle!?

"Okuyasu… your not seriously going to fight that thing, right?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"If I don't, it's just going to kill us… and kill even more people, and then more, until it killed by someone else." Okuyasu stated seriously.

"Are you nuts! That a Minotaur, a monster! It probably kill over a dozen people! How can you hope to defeat it!?" Weiss asked in shock. "It will kill you! It's not some basic simple minded Grimm!" She told the punk.

"I know that, but if nothing is done. What would all that work from before have been for!?" He stated. "If I don't stop it! Who will!? This thing isn't just going to let us run for the hills, it will hunt us down with the intent to kill us!" He told them.

That was also true, despite having poor intelligence… they pride themselves on killing their prey and dominating them in fights, no matter how far they run or hide… a Minotaur will never stop the hunt until the prey or itself… was dead.

"I'll buy you guys time to run, I can handle myself." He said calmly.

"Ok-Okuyasu, you can't… what if yo-you…" Ruby stated concerned.

"Not going to happen… don't forget, your looking at the "Future Strongest Huntsman" remember?" He said only briefly looking at Ruby. "Now are you going to waste time talking, or are you going to run?" He said seriously.

Minotaur let out a booming roar and swung it's blade down at Okuyasu, there a crash and dust kicks up as the ground is cleaved in half.

"OKUYASU!" Ruby shouted, thinking he was done for.

When the dust cloud clears up, to everyone's shock… even the Minotaurs… Okuyasu was fine, and even more so, he stopped the with his bare left hand. Although there was a glow around his hand, what could it be? Was he manipulating his Aura to such a degree where he could do such actions?

"Time to see if all that time training paid off." He said with a smirk.

And let's go of the blade and rushes the Grimm, he loads **Blue Moon** with fire dust and jumps in the air then firing a spread of dust bullets. It only roared in anger and swat Okuyasu to the ground, he grunted and his body cracked the ground, making a small crater. It raised it's blade and swung down trying to kill him! But Okuyasu side-stepped and run up and fired more dust bullets at the Minotaur, it was irritated and raised it's foot to try and crush Okuyasu under it, but he dodges and get behind.

Okuyasu reloads lighting dust in **Blue Moon** and fires at it's back, which angers it more and it's turn to charges at Okuyasu.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll catch up later!" He told the others, running from the Minotaur.

They took this time to retreat, but Ruby just look in both shock and worry, Yang saw this and grab Ruby's arm.

"Come on! It's time to go!" Yang told her sister.

"But… But… Wh-What about…?" Ruby said unable to find the words.

"He'll be fine! He said so himself, we can't just let his efforts go to waste!" Yang said trying to suppress her own worry for the punk.

Ruby was unsure, but retreated with Yang as only a few really stayed behind, which was Magenta as she was in shock at the power Okuyasu had, the wolf Faunus as he wasn't going to coward out of this fight, and the shy girl who was just too scared to move.

Magenta is the first to move, following the battle, she couldn't just leave her new partner, ad potential friend face such a monster by himself.

"Tch, if that guy thinks he can play hero and hog all the action to himself, he dead fucking wrong!" The wolf Faunus shouted, following the Minotaur. "Hey! Move your ass, time's a wastin!" He shouted at the shy girl.

"Th-This i-is bad…I-I'm so sc-scared…wh-what if…I di-di-di-di-di-die!" She said with fear, her voice was soft and timid.

But she followed against her better judgement.

With Okuyasu, he was still blasting at the Minotaur, and understood how tough it's hind really was and he had to dodge swings of it's blade to not but cut in half or lose a limb. He saw a clearing in the forest and doubled timed his pace.

Once he's in the clearing it was big enough for a battle, there was nothing but tall grass. He turns to face his opponent as the Minotaur glares down at Okuyasu, knowing this was going to be it's greatest battle yet.

"Now, it's time to see how strong I am against a real threat." Okuyasu said taking his **Void Style** Stance.

The Minotaur took a sloppy classic swordsman stance, and the two were silent as they waited for the other to make a move, the wind blow the grass as it remain silent. It was like they were sizing each other up.

One the cliff Ozpin and Glynda were watching the soon-to-be battle, Ozpin having a neutral look on her face, Glynda was more concerned.

She originally was going to call backup to protect the student from Minotaur and get them to safety, but Ozpin stop her. He wanted to see how strong Okuyasu was, he wanted to know if Clarence taught him "everything".

"_Let's see how advance this boy is from you, Clarence._" Ozpin thought.

* * *

(**JoJo Bizarre Adventure Ost:**** "Okuyasu Theme"**)

The stare down continued, Okuyasu took a deep breath, the Minotaur clenched it's blade tightly and ready itself. And after that, the battle began! Okuyasu rush the Minotaur and jump over the blade as the beast swung it at him, he got up in its face.

"**Void Style**: 3 Pillar Strike!"

Okuyasu struck it's head with the attack, right in the middle. The beast was barely fazed and it attacked with a left hook, Okuyasu could barely block it in time, he skids across the ground. Thanks to his Aura the block wasn't much, but the force that was behind the Minotaur's punches was more than enough to kill anyone.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought._" Okuyasu thought, half-baked attack wouldn't cut it.

He didn't have much anymore time to think as he had to dodge another swing of it's blade, but it grazed his right arm leaving his skin untouched but his sleeve had a cut. He charged forward and infused his fist with Aura and attack with a more serious blow.

"**Void Style**: 6 Pillar Strike!"

He hit the chest of the Minotaur with two rows of three punches that, push it back a bit. It barely cracked the armor, much to Okuyasu annoyances. He blocked another punch from the Minotaur knocking him to the ground, he picks himself up and rolls out the way of a downward slash that almost to his head off. Okuyasu loads fire dust in **Blue Moon** and presses the button from before and **Blue Moon** shift into [**Bruiser Mode**], which he was going to be calling now on. And this time the gauntlets heated up as the gauntlets glowed red.

Okuyasu run full speed at the Minotaur and attack with a mix of punches and Aura infused kicks at the Minotaur chest! As Okuyasu goes for a right hook aimed at the face, the Grimm blocks the attack, which burns it skin a bit and make his roar in pain and elbow Okuyasu away, and into a tree. He grunts in pain, but is fine and slowly gets back up and dodges an air slash from the Grimm and continue to keep moving as the Grimm keeps sending wind blades at Okuyasu.

He's not done yet, and charges forward and instead of trying to pound away at the bone-like armor, he aim for the parts of the body that aren't covered. So he gets under the Grimm and delivers a barrage of burning punches at the legs and inner thighs! The force of the punches along with the burning of intense heat was hell for the Minotaur, it drops to it's knees in pain as it roar in agony.

Okuyasu back away quickly and jumps in the air and aim for the back of neck this time around, and strikes with.

"**Void Style**: 3 Pillar Strike!"

And this makes the Minotaur howl louder in pain, and then in a fit of intense rage it swings its blade at Okuyasu, but he's able to block and sent flying into a tree but he's able to fix himself to land on his feet and focuses on the Grimm.

It glares at Okuyasu with the intent to make him suffer and give him a painful and bloody death for the burns he left on its body!

Okuyasu empty out his gauntlets and place in wind dust and **Blue Moon** as a green glow surrounds them, the punks rush the Minotaur, the Grimm grips it blade and swing down at him! But he dodges and strike it across the face. Which release an intense press of wind the has the power behind it to shatter bones! The cheek of the Grimm had a small crack but that was it, the Minotaur does an upward swing at him that he could barely block with his weapon and throw in the air, it then that the Grimm attacks with a flurry was air slashes that would turn Okuyasu into mince meat if he didn't do something, and fast! The punk focused his Aura at his fist and struck with a flurry of punches and thanks to the wind dust the air pressure cancels out the wind blades.

Okuyasu land on the ground safely and is panting, he never fought this hard or this long before with any other Grimm. And to be honest, it excited him a bit; he never face such a challenge before, and how else was his path to being the Strongest going to be if he didn't had wall to climb over and surpass.

"_Beacon is going to be fun!_" He thought with a grin and ready himself. "Alright you buff cow, lets see what you got!"

The Minotaur only roared and attack with more air slashes, Okuyasu dodge if just barely and ready himself as he focused his Aura around his fist and attack.

"**Void Style**: 6 Pillar Strike!"

This time around the blow was able to make a dent in the think boney chest armor this time and leave cracks, the force of the attack pushed the Grimm into a few trees that were taken down thanks to it weight. Okuyasu didn't waste time, he wasn't going to give the Grimm as chance to recover! He rushed it and delivered a barrage of punches to it face slowly breaking away at the armor, and then finish with an uppercut that made the Grimm spit a bit of blood, and aim for the stomach and attacks.

"**Void Style**: Aero Spiral Javelin!" He focused his Aura then hardened it, and does a twin spear kick with a spin to it at the gut.

Making the Grimm feel a sharp pain as the wind is knocked out of it gut and more blood is spit out, and falls to its knees.

He undo's [**Bruiser Mode**] and takes aim, but not before reloading with fire dust in one gauntlet and lighting dust in the other, and fires a spread of lighting and fire at the Grimm! It roars in pain and then grows silent.

Okuyasu stops and is confused why, he looks at the Grimm and walk closer to it with caution, but… he felt himself get slash in half! His body had just warned him of a very intense killer intent, he quickly backed away as the blade grazes his stomach… just barely avoiding getting cut in two as his clothing had a clean horizontal tear.

"_That was close… what the hell just happened?_" He thought now on high alarm.

The Minotaur got backup and when Okuyaus saw it eyes, he knew that playtime was over. As they were glowing bright red, and he could feel an intense wave of killer intent. The Grimm had gone off the deep end, and was not going to strike with everyone intent of making sure he was hit and dead.

"Shit just got real, no more playing around." He said seriously.

The Minotaur lets out a monstrous roar and attacks like a madman and swing furiously sending a wave of air slashes at Okuyasu! The punk acted fast and move as fast as he could, dodging and doing intense and fast footwork to avoid any fatal wounds! This continued as Okuyasu found himself in a bind, he couldn't get closer and without being cut to ribbons! Unless he used a move that could help him reach his target safely.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this so soon, but I guess I have no choice." Okuyasu stated annoyed.

"**Void Style**: Void Palm: Infinity!" His form an infinite motion and using his Aura to guard his hands, he was able to block the mad slash attack.

He continued his move until he was close and throw a firm straight forward punch to it's abdomen. It didn't even fazed the Minotaur and kick Okuyasu making him slam into a tree, he spit up saliva and falls to the ground. He was just barely able to block the attack, and it wasn't over… the Minotaur swung down it's blade and Okuyasu didn't have enough time to move saw he cover his whole body in Aura and hardened it, making it tougher to break through!

But it was only a temporary fix, as the Minotaur continue to swung down it's blade trying to break through the Aura, it was taken all of Okuyasu's energy to keep it up and… he even did a full bar guard in hopes of buying time.

"_Sh-Shit! This thing is tough! How the hell am I going to beat this thing! I… I can't die now!_" He thought trying to come up with anything! "_I promise! I promised her... I promised them… I promise everyone, I come back!_" He thought in frustration!

What happened next surprised Okuyasu, as the Minotaur was side-blinded by a fireball blast to the neck coming from the right, stunning and it leaving burn marks. The Minotaur roar in shock and pain, it stop it assault… giving Okuyasu the time he needs to back away.

He was catching his breath and recovering his energy, he looked and saw it was Magenta that shot the Minotaur. He wasn't sure if it was a dust bullet or something else, but Magenta wasn't alone. As a gray blur ran past her and jump at the burn marks on the Minotaur's neck and then furiously stabbed and slashed at the wound, the person doing this was the wolf Faunus. The Minotaur roared in pain and tried to thrash him off but couldn't the wolf Faunus the had a savage smirk on his face and continued the cut into the burned neck wound.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt? Hahahaha! How pathetic, you can dish out pain, but can't take it!? Hahahahaha!" He said with a savage grin.

As the Minotaur is about to smack him, he aim **Dusk Fang** at the Minotaur and shoots a lighting dust bullet right into its ear, making the Minotaur hollow in agony as the wolf Faunus just chuckle a bit as his handy work and backs away. Okuyasu and Magenta just wheezed as they saw the Minotaur clenched its right ear, most likely the eardrum was damaged from up close gunshot and shock from the lighting dust, so now it was deaf in that ear.

The Minotaur glared darkly at it's new opponent, which was Magenta, the wolf Faunus, and the shy girl. Magenta had a cold sweat ran down her cheek at the thick wave of killer intent, the wolf Faunus grin wider readying his weapons in both hands, and the shy girl shrink in fear and hid behind Magenta.

"Hehehehe, it hind tough. I barely made a dent in it." The wolf Faunus smirked, it was true the cut and stab wounds he made barely cut deep in the thick neck, but it would leave scars.

"No kidding, I was hoping to blast a hole in it's neck or at least make a bigger dent." Magenta sighed.

"S-S-S-S-S-So… sc-scary." The shy girl said frightened.

"Quiet your bitching!" The wolf Faunus said annoyed. "I just might be able to break a sweat this time, finally a Grimm that can prove a challenge." He said with a smirk, getting ready.

"Your a real piece of work, what are your names anyway?" Magenta said to the two turning **Scorching Firefly** into it's sword form.

"Goruko, Goruko Wolfbane." He introduced.

"A-Azure Yu Long." She introduced herself timidly.

"Magenta Sakura." She introduced back. "Say Okuyasu, are you just going to crouched there or are we going to beat this thing!?" She shouted at her partner.

He looked at her and then at the Minotaur, it was getting ready to slaughter them all, the ringing and numbing pain in its right ear was starting to go away. He gets back to his feet and regroup with the backup, the Minotaur with it's bloodlust was only higher, it grabbed it's blade and darkly glare at them it now glowing red eyes pierced into their soul and only promised… painful deaths. This was a real life or death situation, one fault move, one wrong step, and it was going to cost them everything.

"Any plans?" Magenta asked.

"One only, keep hitting it with everything we got until it goes down, and try not to dies" Okuyasu said seriously.

"My favorite kind of plan." Goruko grinned wider.

"If you say so." Magenta said smirk.

"I-I-I'll do… m-my best." Azure said timidly, grabbing **Jade Drake**.

* * *

(**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure "DIU" Ost****: "Sudden Battle"**)

The battle started, Okuyasu place lighting dust in **Blue Moon** and switch into [**Bruiser Mode**], Goruko on his right pulled out both of his weapons **Dawn Fang** in his right hand and **Dusk Fang** in his left hand that he loaded it with fire dust, Magenta on his left had her sword out and pressed a button on the handle and the fire dust inside heated up and the flame design on the blade glowed with intense heat, and Azure was at the rear and switch **Jade Drake** into its bow form and put out an ice dust arrow and took aim.

The Minotaur roared and charged at the group and raised it's blade and pick it's first victim, which was the one that made it half deaf! Goruko easily dodge the swung and fired dust bullets at the Grimm's face, which just enraged it more and chase Goruko, he just laughs at the Grimm in a form of taunt the follow him. From behind Magenta gets a boost from Okuyasu as she delivers a flurry of heated cuts on the back that burned, far hotter than the ones Okuyasu gave it. Minotaur roars and hollows in serious pain as it thrashes about from the feeling of its flesh being cut by a hot blade.

"Damn, that got to hurt." Okuyasu said watching the scene.

"Yep, my blade cut through Grimm flash like a hot knife through butter, even so that things hind and muscle are tough, were just scratching the surface." Magenta stated.

"That all we can do." Okuyasu said as he thought up a plan to take down the Minotaur.

There was his semblance, but he wanted to use if only he was sure that he needed it, and whenever he used it, it would always take a large chunk of his Aura.

The Minotaur sent a heated glare of hatred at Magenta, she ready her sword and charged forward, it swung it's blade down and tried to cut her in half but she was able to block the blow and felt her feet sunk deep into the ground beneath her, she gritted her teeth as her blade was cut through the Grimm's blade, but it was barely getting through. The Minotaur raised it other fist an tried to smash the swordswoman!

But hit in the right eye by an arrow, it's eye froze and it roars in pain for a moment and then growl at the one that shot at it, which was Azure. She froze at the glares and her face pales, she was paralyze by fear as the beast has had enough of these humans! And let out a blood curdling roar, knocks Magenta through a few trees and rush Azure with the fury of an unholy beast! Just as it was going to crash her under it's foot, it's attack from behind as Okuyasu and Goruko attack! Okuyasu punches the wounds on its back sending shocking pain that making it hollow from the lethal shock and Goruko jams **Dawn Fang** into the Grimm's frozen eyes and add to the pain, and then slash at the face while holding the horn.

The Minotaur tried to shake them off, Goruko lets go and pull his partner away, as Okuyasu grab onto the bone spikes and jumps into the air and cups his fist together, reinforce them with his Aura, and slams them on it's head full force! There, a small spiderweb crack forms and a volt of electricity through it's head stunning and dazing it for a short moment, which he uses to get away shortly after that, the Minotaur falls to its hands and knees panting.

"It looks like the overgrown cow has reached its limit." Goruko said smirking. "And I hope to have a bit more fun, just I guess when fighting something that's all muscle and rage and no brains is how it goes with Grimm, something so big and bad that make everyone run in fear now reduces to a beaten down sack of flesh." He taunted as laughed.

"Hey, don't go pissing it off. It not just any dumb Grimm." Okuyasu told the Faunus.

"Whatever, I don't give a fuck. Let's put this thing out of it misery alright." Goruko said, not caring what Okuyasu told him.

The Minotaur heard everything, even though it was a Grimm and lacked a soul or brains. The rage it felt was overwhelming, never had it felt such pain or anger before. And it was being mocked by a Faunus that verbally took a jab at it pride. The Minotaur was outrage! It was down with these creatures! These weak ape! It was going to make them suffer like it's suffered! And it wasn't going to kill them… it was going to slaughter them!

The Grimm let out a roar of pure rage, and of all sense of were it was and who it was fighting was gone, all the beast saw was red!

The three focus on the Grimm, it lash out at them punching the ground! It continues to pound the earth even as the three get out the way, it had gone berserk.

"Great, now it's snapped. We had enough trouble before but now things have just gotten worse." Okuyasu said as he watch the beast.

"Damn, I guess I really struck a nerve." Goruko said plainly.

"Ya think!?" Okuyasu said with narrow eyes. "I hope Magenta okay, she hasn't gotten up yet." He said concerned.

"She probably fine, if an attack like that done her in, then that would be that." Goruko said casually.

"Don't act like you can say whatever about my partner, how would you know?" Okuyasu said getting pissed off.

"That how it is, if you have a problem with me saying it. Then let's see you **do something**." Goruko said threateningly.

"Youuuu **don't** want that." Okuyasu said threateningly back.

The two glared at each other, the tension was getting high. But it was broken when Azure scream and point to a incoming tree that was thrown at them.

"We can deal with each other later, let's take care of the rampaging Grimm first!" Okuyasu stated.

"Tch, fine." Goruko agree.

More trees and rocks were being thrown at them as the Minotaur roared and dug up the ground crush the rocks and throw them at full power. What was worse was other Grimm were coming out of the forest and joining the assault

"Hey, miss what your name!?" Okuyasu asked Azure, and dodge an incoming rock and crash the skull of a Beowulf.

"A-Azure… Yu Long!" She stated, dodging swiftly.

"Alright. Hey Azure, shot down these projectiles!?" Okuyasu asked.

"I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can." She stuttered.

"Then do it!" Goruko shouted and duck as he was almost hit in the face by a trees, and then shoots a Ursa in the head.

She pulls out a fire dust arrow, aim towards the sky and fires the arrow. A moment later they multiply as the two males eyes widened in shock as they saw the arrow rain down at the ground, it was like watching raining fire as the dust arrow exploded, anything that was being thrown was destroyed and once they hit the ground, the Grimm and berserking Minotaur were hit with the spread of raining dust arrows, injuring the beast and killing the surrounding Grimm.

"Holy Shit." Goruko said in surprise.

"Damn." Okuyasu said equally surprised.

The two never thought they see such power, this was something else.

"M-M-My semblance… ca-can multiply a-a-any o-ob-object… I… I… tha-that cho-choose wh-when I to-touch it." She said timidly explaining her ability.

"Multiple, huh. That some semblance." Okuyasu said still surprised.

"Yeah it is." Goruko said just looking at her. "_But your hiding something else, what is it?_" He thought remembering how he meet Azure.

"Not time to relax, the Minotaur coming!" Okuyasu warned as everyone back away.

The Minotaur was covered in arrows but they barely faze the monster, it smash both fists into the ground and break the earth and kept trying to crash them.

Okuyasu and Goruko charged at the Grimm, Okuyasu empty out the lighting dust and loaded wind dust into **Blue Moon**, Goruko loaded ice dust into **Dusk Fang**.

Goruko fired at the Grimm to try and slow it down, but it just broke free, Okuyasu jump and throw a punch at chest, but the Grimm blocked and grabbed Okuyasu and throw him at Goruko, it then slam it's fist into the ground were they were and continued to smashing it fist and roared… it stopped and thought had it had splatter the two. Then the Grimm turns to face Azure with a one eye glare, she froze in place as she was scared out of her mind, she had a pale face and was sweating, the look in its eyes said, "Your next." and at that moment… Azure pass out as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she went limp. It was about to crush the unconscious girl, but was it with another fireball blast to the back of the head. The Minotaur turned to see it was Magenta.

She was fine, as her Aura block the blow but she was knocked out for a bit. And she was not pleased about it, her weapon was in gun form but the odd thing about her was that she look to be glowing with a orange Aura, her hair look brighter, her eyes had an orange glow, and when she switched her weapon back onto sword form the blade was now on fire!

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this and keep my temper in check, but now am pissed." Magenta glared at the Grimm.

She rushed the beast and as it was charging and throws a right hook, but she jumped over the attack and on to the Grimm's arm and then stabbed her blade into the Grimm. The Minotaur was roaring as it tries to throw her off but she sunk it deeper to keep on it.

"Are you boys done taking a nap!? Because if not, I'll have to do everything myself!" Magenta shouted.

A moment later, Okuyasu's fist shot out the rubble and he and Goruko were fine, their clothes were a little dirty and cut up a bit, but they were fine. At the last second Okuyasu used his Aura to protect himself and Goruko from the onslaught.

"Shut the fuck up, your the one that was napping! Don't compare me to you!" Goruko charged at the Grimm and grab it's left horn and fired ice dust bullets at the legs.

"I'm not out of it yet, this fight not over yet." Okuyasu said charged at the Grimm.

He grabs the right horn of the Grimm and starts pound at the bone armor protecting it, and the force crack it but it was still too tough.

The Minotaur broke free of the icy prison on its feet and swung then all off! The student hit the ground but were able to regroup, the Minotaur was able find it's blade and was panting and snarling, as for Okuyasu… he finally had a plan. But it first he needed to take care of the blade, the last they the group needed was a berserking Minotaur unleashing strong wind slashes.

"I have a plan, but we need were it done first, then I'll take care of the rest." Okuyasu said firmly.

"What about the blade?" Magenta asked.

"Just leave it to me, it will be gone before it ever takes a swing." Okuyasu said almost ominously.

"Very well." Magenta answered.

"Why the hell are you glowing" Goruko ask Magenta.

"It my semblance, Solar Power. The more heat my body absorb either its from fire dust, explosions, or the sun itself, my body grows stronger and I can attack with fire." She answered.

"Hmmmph." Was all Goruko said.

Okuyasu was in the front, he switch out wind dust for gravity dust and undid [**Bruiser Mode**] and walks up to the Grimm.

"I really don't like having to use my semblance, it takes so much Aura to use it. And it really dangerous, so I only uses it as a last resort." Okuyasu said in an annoyed tone.

The Minotaur roars and swung it's blade at Okuyasu, he raised his right hand and a spiderweb mark appeared on his hand, and as small bolt of white and blue energy come off his right hand, with one swing… he erased it half of the blade!

"The… fuck!?" Goruko said in shock.

"Wow." Magenta said speechless.

Okuyasu exhaled and felt a lot of his Aura drain from that, he saw the Minotaur was shock and even though it blade wasn't completely erase, he cut it's range down.

"Now time to finish this." Okuyasu said having the perfect technique to finish this.

* * *

(**RWBY Volume 1 Ost:**** "This Will Be The Day"**)

They rush the Minotaur, Okuyasu had to give his hands a rest as he wasn't used to using [**Bruiser Mode**] for so long. So he'll have to rely on the Taiyo-Kagetsu Arts until he was sure he could handle [**Bruiser Mode**] one more time.

First Goruko jumps in the air and fires more ice dust bullets at the Grimm, but it uses its busted blade to block the attack. Magenta raises her flaming sword and spin as she look a wheel of fire and cut into the frozen blade, there a steam as her blade sunk into the blade. The Minotaur throws a right hook at the girl, but Okuyasu gets in the way.

"**Void Style**: Redirection!" He changes the direction of the fist so it punches it left bicep.

Goruko reloaded **Dusk Fang** with fire dust and fired at the bone armor on its chest. Okuyasu follow up with Aura infused kicks and punches, but they not dent enough. The Minotaur stomps the ground to knock them away, Goruko backup as fires a dust bullet at the frozen eyes of the Minotaur making it exploded, the beast roars in pain, Magenta back away as it thrash a bit. She was halfway to cutting the blade, she ready herself and goes to cut the neck, the Minotaur throws it busted blade but she flips over it, then it's throw a left hook but she dodges the attack and runs up it arms to get closer and backflips to its neck and using her semblance she does a fiery slash! The cut was able to get passed the hind but it wasn't deep enough to reach the nape, or be a fatal wound.

It only made the Minotaur suffer and enrage as it grab Magenta and was going to crush her, but she slash at the palm of the right hand. This made the Minotaur back off which a hollow of pain, Goruko comes from the front and slash at its neck as well but he's cuts barely scratch the surface, the Minotaur quickly grab Goruko and tried to eat him! The Grimm throw him in it's mouth and as it about to clamp it jaw shut, Goruko stop it by using his physical strength to keep the mouth open.

As the Minotaur struggle to close it mouth, Goruko was having trouble keeping it open, he wasn't going to last forever so he grabs **Dusk Fang** and unloaded dust bullets in the Minotaurs mouth! The beast has a bad burn and spit out Goruko, the Faunus was pissed about becoming food for the Grimm so as the Grimm is coughing and hacking he rushes and uses **Dawn Fang** to cut off a bit of the Grimm's tongue making roar in pain. Okuyasu come from the front and attacks.

"**Void Style**: 6 Pillar Strike!" He aims for the chest and knocks the Grimm back.

He not done as he rushes the Grimm and got behind it.

"**Void Style**: Aero Spiral Javelin!" And drill into the Grimms wounded back.

He regroups with Magenta and Goruko, the Minotaur glares at them and tries to attack them, but Magenta and Goruko unloaded dust bullets at the beast to keep it back and Okuyasu charged and knocks then Grimm back with.

"**Void Style**: Vacuum Wall!" He the Void Palm but the attack infused with hardened Aura and compressed air, its cracks the bone armor and the Grimm pushed back.

"We got in on the ropes, but if my plan going to work we need to do more." Okuyasu stated.

"New flash, we been pounding this thing with everything we got! And the stupid son of a bitch won't go down!" Goruko shouted frustrated.

"He's right, it's hind and thick muscles are making it difficult to do anything… and we're almost out of Aura." Magenta said calm, but was panting.

Their right, despite all the damage they inflicted on the Grimm, it still wasn't going down. And Okuyasu himself was almost out of Aura, they need to attack with furious attack after furious attack to take it out.

"_Should I finish it with my semblance? Do I enough Aura for that?_" He thought not wanting to rely solely on his power.

"What a pain, you wake me up for this?" Said the voice of a woman, it sound familiar but it was deeper and more mature.

They revealed themselves to be in the image of… Azure!? Only the girl was the same height and endowed as Pyrrha and her eyes were jade green, but other then that they look like Azure, she even had her clothes, but fill them out way more, they even had her staff.

"I hope this is good Azure, you always such a crybaby." They said with a heavy sigh.

The Minotaur said her and glares as more humans were the last thing it wanted! It roared and rushed the girl, she just scoffed and when it got close she jump over as it tried to pierce her with its horns and she then delivered a flurry of furious swings off attack with the staff at the back and neck. She then follows up by gripping **Jade Drake** and then it reveal it a triple bo staff, she swings and wield it like nunchucks and deliver a painful furious barrage of attack. The Minotaur roar in pain and anger and turn to deliver a right hook, but the girl dodges and smack it across the face with her staff, she then press another button on the staff and blade appear on both ends and when the Minotaur tried to attack she just over at a swift pace, a moment later blood gush from it's left shoulder with a deep wound.

The others were shocked at the power this woman had, all of them could only get to far and couldn't cut that deep into the Minotaur's hind. The Minotaur clench its new wound, and glares that female fighter.

"Is that all you got? If so this will be more boring than I thought." The girl sighed.

The Minotaur snarled and rush blinded by rage and lash out with a barrage of punches, but the girl dodge them and then press another button the blades then glowed red, which meant she had dust inside the blades, she then begin to spin and staff and multiple ways until fire was created. She keep spinning the flaming blades and charged at the Minotaur.

"Dragon Dance:** Purifying Flames!**" She deliver multiple slashes aimed at the arms, legs, and thighs the wounds were deep and burned.

The Minotaur roar in pain and goes for a punches, but she jumps in the air and switch the fire dust for ice dust and continues to spin until the blade cold to the touch.

"Dragon Dance: **Cruel Blizzard!**" She does a vertical slash at the right shoulder and then a horizontal slash across the chest, the ice is so cold that they absorb the heat from where they cut.

The Minotaur roar in intense pain and has a hard time moving it right arm. The girl finish it off with lighting dust creating a lot of sparks and bolts of lighting.

"Dragon Dance: **Thundering Judgement!**" She attacks by slamming the blade into the head and lets the lighting run through the Minotaur, shocking it down to the bone.

The Minotaur roared in agony feel to it's knee, there a bit of static and was paralyze, it was one it last legs.

"There, I hope next time you call me out… it's for something important." She stated, and then she shrink down until it revealed to be Azure, she falls to her knees, exhausted and passes out again.

"What the hell, just happened!?" Goruko said in shock.

"Questions later, we need to finish off the Minotaur!" Magenta stated as the Grimm was slowly get getting up.

"She right, time to finish this." Okuyasu said switching **Blue Moon** into [**Bruiser Mode**].

The gravity activated and Okuyasu can feel the gauntlets getting heavier, there was a black glowed was around them.

"Let moves!" Okuyasu commanded, and let they charged.

"I told you, stop telling me what to fucking do!" Gourko said angrily following.

"Get over it!" Magenta told the Faunus.

As the Minotaur raised move, it used the last of its energy to try and crush Azure under it's left hand, but Goruko shoot out it other eyes with lighting dust and in a burst of speed made sure it was done for by jamming **Dawn Fang** in the eye! Magenta follows up and uses hot blade to slash at the frozen bone armor with multiple strikes revealed the sensitive skin under it, Okuyasu smash his fist into both legs, broking the bone and keeping the Grimm in place!

The Minotaur roars in agony and weakly tries to smack them away but Goruko and Magenta pinned down it's left arm by the wrist by jamming their blade into it!

"Okuyasu it clear! Finish it!" Magenta shouted!

"And making fucking quick! This thing still has fine into!" Goruko said struggle to keep the arm in place.

"Right!" He told them "This will be over in an instant." He muttered.

He undo's [**Bruiser Mode**] one final time and take a deep breath and then exhales, then fire the gravity dust from behind himself and it launch him at the Grimm.

He cocks back his right hand and forms a fist, he gritted his teeth and focus his Aura around his fist and hardened it, the muscles in his right arm bulk and veins appear.

"**VOID STYLE**: ZERO-POINT BLANK SHOT!" He relaxes his arm while keeping the muscles tight at he same time, and threw a one-inch punch like a whip at the center of the chest and blow a hole through the unprotected chest and heart!

The Minotaur fall back and hits the ground, and then turns to Grimm dust, showing that it's dead. Okuyasu pants from exhaustion and fall to his knee, Magenta deactivates her semblance and fall on her back panting and sweaty, Goruko fall on his butt and lean forward panting as well, Azure was still knock out.

Ozpin saw the whole and was surprise, these children were able to fight and defeat a high threat level Grimm, it was touch and go but they didn't.

"You chose a fine student Clarence, a fine one indeed." Ozpin praised.

* * *

After that whole show, Okuyasu was swarmed by Ruby and Yang after what happened, then everyone had returned to Beacon and were gathering for the teams formation. He finishes forming Team CRDL and the leader Cardin Winchester.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieve the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… JNPR. (**Juniper**) Lead by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin stated.

"Huh?" Jaune said confused. "L-Lead by…?" He said in disbelief.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin told the new leader.

Jaune was still in shock but Pyrrha was glad for him and playful punched him in the arm, but it was a little too hard and he falls.

"Next, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY (**Ruby**) Lead by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, which surprised everyone.

Weiss look with wordles shock, Ruby was just speechless.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said proud of her sister.

"And finally, Okuyasu Nijimura. Magenta Sakura. Goruko Wolfbane. Azure Yu Long. You four retrieve the golden king piece and fought and defeated a Minotaur. From this day forward, you will work together as Team OMGA (**Omega**) Lead by… Okuyasu Nijimura." Ozpin stated.

Said punk was speechless, he never thought he would be or was fit to be a leader of his own team, but now he was.

"Good for you partner, or sure I call you captain?" Magenta said with a playful smirk.

"Okuyasu is just fine." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Tch, whatever." Goruko said rolling his eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I'm eve-everything… wo-work out." Azure said with a small smile.

"Look like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said with his signature smirk.

Elsewhere the break of night in an empty warehouse, Roman Torchwick was at a table and look to be frustrated with something, not to far from are to shadowy figure, one that look small and feminine with an umbrella and another that more large and broad that had a large spear with a curved blade.

Roman lit a cigar, a White Faunus Soldier appeared and was bringing a case, Roman hands the soldiers some lien.

"Open it." He commanded. And it was revealed to be a lot of dust. "Were going to need more men." He stated, and behind was a map for some future nefarious plot.

* * *

Taiyo-Kagetsu Martial Arts:

**Void Style Moves (So far):**

Redirection: Changing the flow out a physical or long range attack elsewhere.

Void Palm: A move made for defensive or offensive, attack with force of air from a palm thrust.

Void Palm: Infinity: Can beatdown someone with force of air and palm thrust for indefinitely or block attack in the motion of the infinity sign.

Vacuum Wall: Using the motion for the Void Palm but the user swung at great speed and force to create a layer of air to blast someone away.

Aero Spiral Javelin: Put feet together to for a spear kick and spins to add more force.

3 Pillar Strike: Throws 3 punch that are infused with hardened Aura.

6 Pillar Strike: Throws 6 punches that are infused with hardened Aura.

Zero-Point Blank Shot: The user attacks like the arms is a whip but throw a one-inch punch to created great force that can blast through almost anything.

* * *

The voice for Magenta Sakura, the person who voiced ,Mina Ashido but her voice is slightly higher and younger.

The voice for Goruko Wolfbane, the person who voiced Grimmjow, but his voice is younger and a bit deeper.

The voice for Azure Yu Long, the person Mikan Tsumiki, but her voice is higher and more mature.

The voice of the mystery girl, the person who voice Erza Scarlet but her voice is a slightly deeper.

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! I've never written that long before, I had to go back and check and check again, change some things adds some things, take some things. But it's finished! So I hop enjoyed. I good into each of Okuyasu's new teammates backstory, The Taiyo-Kagetsu, other things I have a plan! P.S. if you are wondering about my other fanfiction my doing a refresh mostly fixing grammar a plothole if I made one, but I will update soon, IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!**

What do you think of Okuyasu's new team? How do you feel about his new teammates? What do you think of their semblances and weapons? How did feel about the fight and new Grimm? What do you think of Taiyo-Kagetsu? Please review your answers and always, thanks for your support!

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here in the fifth chapter, I'm going to dive a bit into the Taiyo-Kagetsu Martial Art and the way Okuyasu was able to manipulate his Aura, but also how he is doing with his team so enjoy! And imagine this fanfiction as the animation in Volume 4.**

**RWBY and JJBA are own by Rooster Teeth and Araki**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Team Disputes? And The Meaning Of Being A Leader? **

It was a new day for the new Team. Okuyasu, the new leader of Team OMGA was extremely tired after his hard fight with the Minotaur. When he woke up the first thing he heard was booming and banging noise, he guessed it was the new Team RWBY with their leader, Ruby.

Okuyasu's Team was next door to them, and so he could only wonder what they were doing, he looks at his new team, Magenta was completely cover but he could swear he saw a bit of her exposed hinting that she sleep nude, Goruko was a mess as he snored on his bed and was looking like he was about to fall off, and Azure was the only one sleeping normally.

"Alright, time to get up." He stated, and as he said that the boom grew louder and woke the rest of them up. Magenta shot up and made sure to cover herself, Goruko falls out of bed and growls in annoyances, and Azure screams in surprise. "Morning." He said casually, which made everyone groan.

Later, everyone got dressed and ready for class, Okuyasu's uniform strained a bit against his figure. He still kept his jacket, necklace, and fingerless glove on. Goruko ripped off the sleeve of his uniform, left it open, and kept his fingerless gloves on as well. Magenta wore her uniform normally, saved for the fact she showed more cleavage then she should. Azure was the only one who dressed normally.

"What the fuck are dumb bitches doing?" Goruko growled as he walked off.

"Can you not call them that." Okuyasu told the Faunus.

"Fuck off." He said back.

"Do you *have* to be an ass this early?" Magenta asked. "Other than that, I do wish to know what they were doing." Magenta said curiously.

"Whatever it was, mostly it was Ruby's idea." Okuyasu stated.

Speaking of the new leader, as he said that he felt someone slam into his back, and turn to see the silver-eyed girl. He turns and sees her fall on her butt, he helps her up and sees she is still a bit dazed.

"Morning Ruby." Okuyasu said to the new leader.

"Oh! H-Hey Okuyasu, ho-how did you sleep?" She asked as she blushed a bit.

"Well, I sure needed it after yesterday." He said, smirking.

"Th-That good." Ruby said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Can you flirt later, we're going to be late!" Weiss told her partner. Which made the two of them blush.

"I-It's not like that!" Ruby shouted with a heavy blush, and ran off using her semblance.

"Whatever." Weiss and move along not sparing Okuyasu a glance.

Blake looked at the new male leader and walked off.

"Later handsome~." Yang said with a wink.

Okuyasu just remains quiet and covers his face with his hood and walks a bit faster. They headed to their class. In Professor Port's class, the large round mustached man was explaining what Grimm were, how it was the job of Huntsman and Huntresses to take care of them, and other stuff. This was something Okuyasu knew and learned from Clarence already, he saw Ruby was goofing off which irritated Weiss, and as Professor Port explained that a true Huntsman should be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise. As the Professor said those words Weiss just glanced at Ruby and was growing ever frustrated.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked.

"I do sir!" Weiss shouted.

Okuyasu raised a brow, he saw she was clearly frustrated, which had something to do with Ruby, but he couldn't understand what it was. He saw the two makeup and looked to be on the path of being good partners.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent. Mr. Nijimura, I request you to do the same." Port stated, this confused Okuyasu but he shrugged and joined up with Weiss. Much to her dismay.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake encouraged.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss told her leader, and was a bit harsh.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said more quietly.

"Alright. Let the match begin." Port and open the cage, which revealed a Boarbatusk.

It growls and charges at Weiss, she dodge the attack and ready for the next one, Okuyasu was on the sidelines as he was up next after Weiss. Ruby was cheering her on, Weiss rushed the Grimm and attacks but her weapon gets caught in the Grimm's tusk. Ruby continues to cheer her on and Weiss doesn't like it and get distracted and lose her weapon, the Boarbatusk knocks her back and skid across the floors, it charges at her again and it back to hit her but she able to dodge and make a rush for her weapon and grabs it.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby tried to advise.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby frowned sadly after that, Okuyasu raised a brow and frown in anger from Weiss's actions. The Grimm squeals and rolls into a ball and charges, Weiss uses a glyph to block the attack then uses another to help launch herself into the Grimm and pierce the soft stomach. Weiss was exhausted after that.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Port praised. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port stated.

"I highly doubt it." Okuyasu said.

Port just raised a brow and Weiss just glared at him, Okuyasu didn't bother paying attention to the heiress as his turn was up now.

"Oh? You think so Mr. Nijimura?" Port asked.

"I know so, but I'm not wasting my breath on something so simple to explain." Okuyasu stated, cracking his knuckles and neck and then stretched.

"Gooo Okuyasu! You can do this, partner!" Magenta cheers him on.

"Don't fuck this up!" Goruko said plainly.

"B-Be… safe!" Azure said.

Okuyasu just raised his hand and nodded, he took his **Void Style Stance** and waited for Port to release his opponent.

"You can do it Handsome!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered.

"You can dooooo it!" Ruby cheered louder.

Weiss remained silent, as she just scoffed at Okuyasu.

"Now, let's see you show us the true power of a huntsman in training." Port said and opened any cage.

What came out was an Ursa, it roared at the new leader but Okuyasu remained calm. It then did a right swing but Okuyasu dodged without moving by leaning to the left, the Grimm did a left swing and Okuyasu leaned to the right to dodge.

The Ursa roared and attacked with mad swings, but Okuyasu kept dodging with insane reflexes and speed. When the Grimm aimed for Okuyasu's head, he caught it's paw with his bare hand and then, when the Grimm attacked with its other paw, Okuyasu used it own force and weight against it and flipped it over and had it land on its head, cracking the floor.

He backed away as the Ursa got up and was not pleased from how Okuyasu treated it. He does a "come at me" jester as a taunt and the Grimm roars in anger and rushes at him, and at that moment Okuaysu takes it out.

"**Void Style**: Redirection." He used the momentum from the Grimm's charge and tossed it in the air.

He then jumped in the air and used Aura Hardened around his hands, and pummeled the Grimm in all it's vital points with incredible speed and insane strength. Once he was done he landed on the ground and the Ursa landed behind him and then turned to dust, making him look insanely cool and badass. Everyone was in awe at the display of power and skill, he glanced at Weiss and the others and made his way to his seat.

"Sooo coooool!" Ruby said in awe.

"Nice, very nice~." Yang purred.

"Impressive." Blake praised.

"Hmph, whatever." Weiss scoffed.

"Now that's incredible. Not bad, partner." Magenta praised.

"Not bad." Goruko said plainly.

"A-Amazing." Azure said in awe.

"Very impressive, truly a talented Huntsman in training! Such amazing skill and raw power!" Port praised Okuyasu skill. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Port said and everyone left.

Weiss frowned and then looked to Okuyasu and frowned harder and left, her teammates mostly Ruby were concerned. Okuyasu cared very little, but he hoped Ruby and Weiss could workout whatever was going on.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"What?" She said rudely to her leader.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby tried to ask.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Weiss said in anger. "Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss said harshly.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position." She continued to speak harshly. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby said upset.

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said somewhat coldly. "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She said harshly, the last part hurt Ruby a lot.

Okuyasu told himself, he didn't care about whatever problem Weiss had with Ruby, it wasn't his business, but he did care and he couldn't stop worrying about Ruby and eavesdrop on their talk and when he heard Weiss complain about how she wasn't leader, and that she was better than Ruby, and how Ruby didn't deserve to be her leader. It made his blood boil. He was livid at the amount of arrogance and selfishness Weiss was feeling because she didn't get her way, it pissed him off! His finger dug deep into the wall in anger, he saw the look of sadness and self-doubt Ruby was feeling, and it broke his heart. She was a sweet and caring girl, with a pure soul, Okuyasu only knew her for a little bit but as her friend he couldn't leave her like this.

"She's wrong." Ruby heard a voice tell her.

"Wh-What?" Ruby said in confusion and turned and saw Okuyasu.

"She's wrong." Okuyasu told her again. "She's wrong for saying those words, she's wrong about what she said about you, and she's wrong for believing she's better than everyone else; especially her own teammate and leader." Okuyasu told Ruby firmly.

"How are you so sure? What if she's right, what if I'm not meant to be a leader." Ruby said, feeling doubtful.

"It wasn't Weiss who took down the Nevermore, nor wasn't her idea on how to defeat it." Okuyasu reminded her. "That was you, it was all you. I firmly believe your the one meant for leadership. And if Weiss can't see that pass her arrogance and selfishness, then she's a bigger bitch than I thought." Okuyasu stated.

Ruby just looked shocked from his words, Okuyasu didn't have much else to say to her, and walked off. Ruby was speechless, she only knew Okuyasu for a short time but already he was treating her like a close friend, and she couldn't stop herself from having a blush appear on her pale face.

"Hmm. That was a interesting talk you had with Mr. Nijimura. Although your chat with Ms. Schnee didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin stated.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked, wanting to know.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin told her.

With Weiss, she was walking through the hall, thinking. She saw Professor Port and walked up to him.

"Professor Port." Weiss said.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee. And what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asked her.

"I-I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss told the professor.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Port told Weiss.

"You really think so?" Weiss asked, hopefully.

"Most surely." Port assured her, but she looked bothered about something. "Hmm, something's troubling you." He stated.

"Yes, sir." Weiss admitted.

"Dear, girl confess to me your strife." Port told Weiss.

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss confessed.

"That's preposterous." Port said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin, not getting his answer.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet" Ozpin said calmly. "But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them, and I bet Mr. Nijimura would agree. Do you?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, offended.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Port stated.

"So you would blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked in slight disbelief.

"With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude." Port told firmly.

"How dare you!" Weiss said in anger.

"My point exactly." Port pointed out. "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." He said firmly.

"That's even not remotely true." Weiss denied, Port gave her a look. "Well, entirely true." She said more honestly.

"Being a team leader isn't just a little title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. Ozpin told Ruby. "If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others who follow you?" He asked.

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port asked. "So instead of fretting of about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skill, perfect every technique, and don't be the best leader you can be, but the best person." He advised the Schnee.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin told her, and walked off.

Ruby thought what Ozpin told her, she then turned and saw Weiss after she had finished her talk with Port, she smiled.

* * *

With Okuyasu, he was working on his skill. He was punching and kicking a punching bag with great speed and power. He had removed his uniform and was wearing his tank top and pants, he was panting a bit and almost broke a sweat, he chose to be bare footed.

"I better keep up with my training. I don't want my skills to get rusty." He told himself.

He took a mediating stance and began to breathe in and out deeply. He closed his eyes and calmed his mind and relaxed his body, once he reopened his eyes he was in a large white room and what appeared before him in a white mist was... the Minotaur!

"Good to see you again, how about we have a rematch?" He told the Grimm, it just snouted and raised it's sword. "I figure that would be your response, let go!" He shouted, raising his fist and took a different fighting stance, his right arm was sticking out and his left arm was closer to his face, his waist and center of gravity were lower and both of his feet were forward but his right foot was sticking out more than his left foot.

In the real word, Okuyasu was doing another thing Clarence taught him. Mental image fighting, Okuyasu gets into position and begins meditating until he's taken to a space in his mind where he can fight foes he's already faced. It's a good way to exercise the mind and muscle memory, because even though his body was relaxed, the sensation of fighting imaginary opponents integrates into his muscle so they remember the movement he using.

While he was doing this, someone else entered the training room. It was Pyrrha, who was wearing a simple white tank top and red and gold shorts, she came just to hone her skills after a long day of studying. She saw Okuyasu and was surprised to see him meditating, and as she watched him she could feel him leak out some of his fighting spirit, it was so intense and wild, like a raging beast or a monstrous hurricane.

"_His aura is so intense, he must be a strong fighter._" Pyrrha thought, and for some reason she was getting excited at the thought fighting such a spirit.

Okuyasu in his mental fight, was now facing a batter, bloody, and bruised Minotaur with it's sword shatter to pieces, Okuyasu was covered in sweat and was panting but smirked.

"You were just as much a challenge as last time. But once I got really serious, you weren't that tough." He stated, cracking his neck. "Thanks for the sparring match, I definitely needed a challenge." He smirks, and then delivers a powerful kick to the chest and destroys it's heart, and soon the beast turns into black mist.

Okuyasu opens his eyes and now is in the real world, he gets up and stretches his body and does a bit of flexing. Pyrrha observes and blushes a bit at the sight, but keeps her composer.

"Ah… H-Hello." Pyrrha said to the punk, getting his attention.

"Hmm? Oh! Hey, Pyrrha, coming to do some practicing of your own?" Okuyasu asked her.

"A bit, it's been a long time. And honing my skills clears the mind." Pyrrha told him.

"I agree, I was just finishing up. I think I'll check in my dorm and get some rest." He told Pyrrha, not once has Okuyasu taken off the necklace.

"Okay, rest well." Pyrrha said kindly, but she couldn't help but want to see what he was made up of. "On second thought, Okuyasu do you by chance have a moment to spare?" She asked more shyly.

"Hm? I have time to spare, what's up?" Okuyasu asked the champion.

"I-I was wonder, do you by chance… wish to have a little sparring match?" She asked him. Okuyasu raised a brow but then smirked, understanding what she meant.

"Sure I got time, I was hoping to save this for tomorrow in Ms. Goodwitch's class. But then again, is only a little sparring, right?" He said smirking at her, raising his fist.

"R-Right?" She said nervously doing the same, feeling her heart race.

Okuyasu makes the first move and throw a fast right punch, Pyrrha was able to dodge and throws her own punch, Okuyasu dodge and so the two enter a battle of striking, neither of them were getting serious but the battle continue until Okuyasu switch it up with firm right kick but Pyrrha was able to block, and instantly counter with left kick. Okuyasu blocks with one arm and throws a left punch, but it was dodged and he blocked a right punch from Pyrrha. The two continue their sparring match, throwing, blocking, and dodging attacks and observing each other's movement and making improvements to try and land a direct blow.

Both were getting a bit sweating and panting, Okuyasu had a smirk on his face from finding a challenge for once, and Pyrrha despite her not knowing had a smirk on her face too from giving it almost all her fighting. They would have continued their sparring match longer, but if they did they would have lost themselves in the moment, so just as they were about to land a blow on each other, they stopped with their fist inches away from each other's face.

"I guess we can call it a tie, or more like to be continued." Okuyasu smirked, feeling winded but pumped.

"I guess so. I look forward to seeing your real skill." Pyrrha said with a smirk, feeling excited.

Okuyasu wipes the sweat off himself, and puts his regular clothes on, Pyrrha does the same and both head for their dorms.

* * *

In Team RWBY dorm, Weiss was walking quietly through the room. Yang and Blake were already asleep, Weiss checked on Ruby and saw her leader sleeping after studying so much, Weiss cleared her throat, which woke up Ruby.

"Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry." Ruby said quickly, but Weiss silenced her.

"How do you take coffee?" Weiss asked simply.

"Uh, I-I don't" Ruby said, not getting it.

"Answer the question." Weiss told her.

"Uhh! Cream with five sugars." Ruby answered.

"Don't move." Weiss told Ruby, then a moment later handed her a cup of coffee. "Here."

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby said grateful.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss told her kindly. "Good luck studying. That's wrong by the way." She told Ruby, and then pointed out her mistake. "Hey Ruby?" She called out.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby asked.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss told her, and closed the door.

In the hall, Weiss thought she was alone until she spotted the new leader of Team OMGA, Okuyasu.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked him, annoyed.

"Hmmm." Okuyasu said and walked past her. "I guess you're not as bad as you let off." He told her softly, She turned to face him but he only turned his face a little to look at her and shot her a smirk. "Who would have guessed you were such a softie." He chuckled.

"Ex-Excuse me!?" Weiss stuttered, taken back by this.

"Night, Snow Queen." Okuyasu told her and left for his dorm.

"He-Hey, get back here!" Weiss shouted at him, but he already closed the door. She huffed and let out an annoyed sigh. "Hmph, I never." She said and walked off, but she wouldn't say she liked the compliment.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had woken up on time. Okuyasu puts on his uniform and clothes, and he touches his necklace. He really did want to know more about this necklace, and his mother. He didn't know much about her or anything for that matter, he relaxed faintly remembering a woman with silver eyes… or at least he thought they were silver. It was a memory from when he was so much younger.

"You okay, partner?" He turned around and saw it was Magenta that asked.

"I'm fine, just spacing out is all." Okuyasu told his partner.

"Okay then let's get going, captain." Magenta said with a smirk.

"You can call me by my name y'know." Okuyasu with a deadpan face.

"I know." Magenta widened her smirk. "That's a pretty necklace you have." She pointed out.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me." Okuyasu said, looking at it. "At least I think she did, I have no idea where she is." He said softly.

"Oh… my bad." Magenta said, rubbing her head.

"It's fine, I still had a somewhat normal life growing up." Okuyasu smiled.

Team OMGA left for the cafeteria, they ran into Team RWBY and JNPR. They all picked a table, took a seat, Okuyasu was glad Ruby and Weiss were on good terms again. That being said he wasn't sure where he stood with the Schnee.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Ruby asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"I slept fine." Jaune answered.

"Decent." Magenta answered.

"I slept well, it was refreshing." Okuyasu told Ruby.

"Well my night was nice, it was a bit chilly. Like something was missing, or someone~." Yang said, winking at Okuyasu. He blush and looks the other way.

"What I want to know is how'd you do it." Weiss told Okuyasu.

"Do what?" He asked, needing more info.

"Stop the Minotaur's attack, twice!" Weiss stated.

"Yeah, how did you beat it?" Ruby asked, wanting to know.

"It's not like I did it alone." Okuyasu stated.

"Obviously." Goruko said, rolling his eyes.

"Easy there." Magenta told him, he just tch.

"As to how I stop it's first attack was simple. I just redirect the air slash, using "Redirection" from the **Void Style** of the Taiyo-Kagetsu Style." He answered.

"The what?" Jaune asked, clearly not understanding.

"The Taiyo-Kagetsu Style is a martial art I learn when growing up. The martial art comes in 4 styles, **Void**, **War**, **Brutal**, and **Annihilation**." He told everyone.

"That sounds cool. So you're like a kung-fu master!" Ruby said in awe, making kung-fu sounds.

"It's more complicated than that." He chuckled. "I've only mastered two of the styles, **Void Style** and **War Style**, the **Brutal Style** is more difficult for me. I haven't even tried using the **Annihilation Style**." He said honestly.

"Those names, Brutal and Annihilation, I'm guessing their more severe moves?" Blake asked, pointing it out.

"Your right, the **Brutal Style** is made to maim and break the opponent. While the **Annihilation Style** as implied, destroys the opponent completely." Okuyasu said firmly.

"That sounds a bit extreme, don't you think?" Jaune said, a bit nervous.

"Maybe, but once I'm able to master all 4 of them. I'll be able to unlock the ultimate secret techniques that I was told about." He said plainly.

"Interesting." Goruko said with a smirk.

"What do the other two do?" Weiss asked.

"The **Void Style** is made to take down the enemy quickly as possible with their energy while using as little of your energy as possible, you need to have a relaxed body but a firm stance." He told Weiss. "And the **War Style** it's made for combat, fighting one or more enemies at a time with insane speed and overwhelming strength."

"Now that does sound impressive." Pyrrha said.

"If you were able to master two of style, why didn't you use the other one on the Minotaur?" Weiss asked firmly.

"You wouldn't reveal an ace up your sleeve would you?" Okuyasu asked her. "I didn't want to reveal all my abilities, not yet anyway." He shrugged.

"What about the second attack from the Minotaur, you didn't use any fancy technique then, did you?" Weiss asked, recalling how Okuyasu stopped the Minotaur's sword with only one bare hand.

"You're right, I use brute force and my Aura." Okuyasu told her.

"How?" Weiss asked not seeing that was possible.

"I do recall you making a small barrier, was that your Aura?" Goruko asked firmly.

"Yes." Okuyasu nodded. "Another thing I learned growing up was how to manipulate your own Aura. Aura Hardened is just one of them." He stated.

"How? How could you learn such a thing?" Weiss asked, unable to believe it.

"Someone once told me, Aura is just a extended of your own energy if you harness and control that energy then master and perfect that energy, you can become unstoppable." Okuyasu told everyone, then grabs a cup of water and coated it in his Aura and turn it upside down and to everyone shock nothing spilled out. "I'm nowhere close to a level where I have complete control over my Aura, let alone to mastering it. But I will, I just need time." He said, full of determination.

"Amazing." Ruby said in awe.

"Yeah, it is." Okuyasu agreed, and drank the water.

"How ca-" Weiss was about to ask more questions.

"Please stop!" But the voice of a girl caught their attention.

They saw a brown-haired rabbit Faunus girl getting one of her ears pulled by Cardin Winchester. He and his turn were picking on her, and no either human or Faunus did anything to stop it, that did sit well with everyone.

"I'll be right back." Okuyasu said calmly, and got up.

"Huh? Okuyasu, wait!" Ruby tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Okuyasu calmly walks up to Cardin and then grabs his wrist and keeps a firm grip on it, this gets Cardin attention.

"I'll have to ask you to let her, now please." Okuyasu asked in a calm tone.

"Or what? Who do you think you are?" Cardin asked not liking Okuyasu for touching him.

Okuyasu makes his point by tightening his grip until it becomes too much for Cardin and he lets go of the girl. She quickly ran off, Cardin was now angry for both the pain in his wrist and for Okuyasu ruining his fun.

"Alright now you don-" Cardin said in anger, but he was cut off. Because Okuyasu had struck him right in the chin with only two knuckles, which was all it took to knock him out. Cardin's body goes limp and face first into the floor.

"How you were able to pass is beyond me." Okuyasu said with a sigh. "You lot would barely be a warm-up." He stated. That pisses off the rest of Team CRDN, but before they could gang up on Okuyasu, he glares at that with a intimidating face. "You want some too?" He asked in a deeper voice, that scared them off as they dragged off their leader. "_All it took for them to run off was a scary face and a little bit of honest aura, wow._" He thought.

Okuyasu returned to the table and took a seat and acted like nothing had happened. Everyone at the table was in shock at what he and just did. Okuyasu was eating like normal, he looked around him and wondered why everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Okuyasu asked.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nora said in excitement.

"H-How did you do that?" Jaune asked shocked and amazed.

"All I did was knock him out with a blow to the chin." Okuyasu stated. "I wasn't just gonna sit here and let a girl get picked on, it doesn't matter if she's a Faunus or not." He said, and continued to eat.

"That was very nice of you." Blake said kindly.

"I-It was not a problem." He said bashfully, looking away.

Breakfast continued as normal until it was time for class. Everyone then headed for class and Professor Port was the same as always, next was Ms. Goodwitch's class and she wanted two students to spar.

"Pyrrha Nikos, could you please pick the person you wish to face." Ms. Goodwitch told her.

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded, and now just the person she wanted to face. "I pick Okuyasu Nijimura." She stated, making the punk smirk.

"Very well, Pyrrha and Okuyasu both of you please step into the ring." Ms. Goodwitch told them.

And both did so, Okuyasu cracked his knuckles and neck he began stretching his body and then took his **Void Style Stance**, Pyrrha pointed her spear at Okuyasu while holding her shield having a focus on her face while Okuysu had a smirk.

"The rule of the match is simple, fight your opponent until their Aura reaches red and you win." told the two students.

"Understood, Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha nodded.

"Fine by me." Okuyasu chuckled.

"Now, begin!" Glynda shouted.

Okuyasu couldn't hold back his excitement anymore and unleash the full fury of his fighting spirit, smirking. Pyrrha was surprised by the pressure Okuyas gave off, it was something else from the feeling she felt yesterday, it was like she was facing a beast!

"_Incredible, so much pressure!_" Pyrrha thought in shock and awe.

"Let's begin, show me the strength of a Champion, Pyrrha!" Okuyasu said with a grin.

He makes the first move and throws a heavy high kick, Pyrrha instantly reacts by blocking with her shield. She counters by thrusting her spear at Okuyasu with great speed, he dodge but Pyrrha doesn't let up and keeps thrusting faster and faster, Okuyasu kept dodging but Pyrrha was able to keep up with him, which only made him smirk.

"_Amazing! She really is something else!_" Okuyasu thought, grinning.

He dodge another thrust and attacks with a left crescent moon kick but Pyrrha is to dodge and jump in the air and attacks with a downward swing, Okuyasu smirks and grabs the blade of her weapon.

"**Void Style**: Redirection!" He used Pyrrha momentum against her and slammed her into the ground.

Or at least tried, but she was able to fix herself and land on her feet. Okuyasu was impressed that she was able to fix herself while still in the air. Okuyasu attacks with a combo of punches and kicks but Pyrrha was able to block with her shield and spear, Okuyasu then attacked using another move of his martial arts.

"**Void Style**: Void Palm!" He shot a blast of air at Pyrrha.

She was able to block but Okuyasu attacked another Void Palm, and continued to assault her with them, Pyrrha was forced to defend herself from the continued assault of blows. Okuyasu didn't let up, thrusting his palms releasing a barrage of compressed air. Okuyasu continues to attack looking for any opening in Pyrrha's defense.

"_Her guard is solid, I can't find an opening anywhere._" He thought, still grinning.

"_His strength is overwhelming, I'm only able to guard against his attacks._" She thought, feeling excitement swelling up inside her.

Okuyasu stops his assault and throws a right hook kick aimed for Pyrrha's head, she blocks with her shield and quickly thrust her spear at him, Okuyasu smirks and grabs Pyrrha's wrist.

"**Void Style**: Redirection!" He bent the flow of Pyrrha's power.

Caughting her off guard he throws Pyrrha off her balance and clenching his left fist, he uses Aura Hardened around his fist and throws a punch right at Pyrrha's jaw! Or that was the plan… but she blocked it with her right arm, letting go of her shield to defend herself. Okuyasu was caught off guard by this and she countered with a right upward punch to the face, he used Aura Hardened to protect himself.

"Impressive, I never thought you let go of your shield and tried to punch me." Okuyasu praised Pyrrha.

"Your strength is amazing, you're truly a skill fighter." Pyrrha praised back.

In the audiences, the others Team were observing while others cheered. Thought some couldn't decide on who to win.

"You can do Okuyasu, but so can you Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted, split in the middle on who she sure cheered for.

"You got Pyrrha!" Jaunce shouted. "But you're going good too, Okuyasu!"

"Teach the punk a lesson Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted.

"You can do this partner! You can win this!" Magenta shouted.

Okuyasu backs up and begins stretching and smirks at Pyrrha, he jumps up and down a bit and throws a few practice punches and kicks.

"Let's continue, I'm feeling pumped now!" Okuyasu said with a wider grin.

"Of course." Pyrrha smirked a bit.

Okuyasu finally uses his **Blue Moon** and places wind dust in his weapon, he then activates [Bruiser Mode] and attacks with a right straight punch! The pressured winds blow Pyrrha away, he comes at her and throws another's punch which was blocked as well but knocks her back more, Okuyasu counters to throw punch after punch using the pressured wind to knock her back until she's literally against a wall.

"Got ya." Okuyasu smirked. "**Void Style**: 6 Pillar Strike!" He unleashes six powerful punches aimed for her vital point, but she was able to shield herself.

Okuyasu kept her against the wall but threw punches and kicks, and so far Pyrrha's aura was dropping to and soon would be in the yellow. Then next punch Okuyasu threw missed as Pyrrha deflected his fist to the wall and was then slammed in the face by her shield, he threw another punch but that was deflect as well, and Pyrrha is able to move from the wall and take a fighting stance. He attacks by throwing punches but she was able to deflect them and dodge him, thrust her spear at him, he blocks with his right arm using his weapon and counters with a right kick to the face but Pyrrha blocks with her weapon.

She began to attack more fiercely and thrust her spear with more speed and power then before, Okuyasu was now on the defense as she kept thrusting at him. He keeps blocking and avoiding blows until she jump back and switch her weapon into gun mode and fire dust bullet at him, he cancel [Bruiser Mode] and fires dust bullet at her and both dodge and fired dust bullet at each other, Okuyasu charged at her and fired dust bullets at the ground and makes a smokescreen and attacks with a left crescent moon kick but Pyrrha blocks it and counters with a powerful slash to the chest. That cut down Okuyasu's aura, he was shocked by this but he then smirks this was getting exciting, Pyrrha thrust her spear with even more power then before and he was having a harder time blocking and a few thrust slip through his guard and hit his chest area a few times.

"_She's getting faster and stronger!_" Okuyasu thought in shock, losing more aura.

He thought Pyrrha was going for another stab attack, but she pierces the ground and launches herself at him and kicks him across the face and then follows up by slamming the other end of her weapon across his face. Okuyasu felt himself lost more aura and needed to turn this around, time to take things up another level. Pyrrha rushes Okuyasu and attacks with a barrage of thrust attacks.

"**Voice Style**: Phantom Step." Okuyasu changes up the speed and movement of his footwork and makes an afterimage of him and appears behind Pyrrha.

He kicks Pyrrha across the head and that cuts down her aura, she quickly spins around and before Okuyasu could react she slash him across the torso taking out some of his aura as well. He moves forward and throws a right hook across her face and she's able to counter with a right kick to the face. Pyrrha begins to understand his movement and counter against him, he uses Phantom Step to throw her off guard and then uses Aura Hardened.

"**Void Style**: 9 Pillar Strike!" He delivers nine powerful blows to the pressure point of the body with his fist coated in his hardened aura.

Pyrrha was knocked back but this was different than before. She could actually feel those punches! How was that possible!? Her aura was protecting her so how could she feel physical pain? That one took a serious amount of her aura.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what's going on." Okuyasu asked her. "I'll let you use your head on this one." He told her.

He then rushes her and attacks with a left high kick, Pyrrha blocks with her weapon and instantly attacks with a solid kick to the chest, but Okuyasu's aura barely drops. He charged forward and threw a right punch direct to her forehead and knocked her back, Pyrrha wheezed in pain and was still unable to figure out how he was able to hurt her. And the audience of students, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't revealing all his aces." Goruko said seriously. "But to be able to do something like this? He's something else." he stated.

"How… just how!?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"That's a good question." Magenta said watching the fight.

Pyrrha was back on the defensive as Okuyasu attacked with punch after punch to take her down, Pyrrha was using her weapon to deflect and block his punches. She was being back into another counter more severely than before, Okuyasu wasn't like the opponents she had faced before in the past, but for some reason she couldn't help getting excited! Her heart was racing, she couldn't help but smirk at him, and she couldn't deny the feeling she was getting from fighting a strong opponent.

She went on the offensive and attack with even more power than before, Okuyasu block with his Aura Hardened and counters with a right hook but she dodges the attack and counters with a left high kick, Okuyasu block it and throws a left punch Pyrrha in the face, directly in the forehead. She thrown back at bit in a daze, Okuyasu rushes her and follows up with a right punch across her left cheek and both blows hurt but she didn't falter and fixes her balance and swings her spear across his chest again, she jumps over him and as he turns to attack her, he end up punching her shield that she was able to get so quickly, she thrust his chest a few time and cuts down his aura, even would he hardened. He backs up to avoid taking anymore blows but she throws her spear at him! He uses Phantom Step to avoid spear but was hit across the face with her shield, Okuyasu grabs her wrist and flips her over his shoulder by tripping her and using Redirection to throw her guard and spin around to attack but Pyrrha was able to recover and he stabbed in the chest and then hit with a fire dust bullet at point blank range.

Okuyasu skids across the ring, he saw now that both him and Pyrrha were in the yellow, he turned to her and saw how the dust bullet burned his clothes a bit but thanks to aura he was safe. He looked back at her and saw how far ahead she thought, she threw the spear to distract him while she attacked him and then when he changed the flow of her power to throw her off guard she used that to her advantage and attacked him. He chuckles a bit and then relaxes his body and cracks his knuckles and neck and looks at her and takes the same fight stance he used in his mental fight with the Minotaur, this was the Taiyo-Kagetsu Martial Art: **War Style Stance**.

"This sure has been fun… but now it's time to take this fight to a serious level." Okuyasu stated. "We'll you be able to keep up? Let's see, Pyrrha Nikos." He said with a serious smirk.

"I agree with you, your unlike any other opponent I've faced." Pyrrha stated, tightening the grip on her spear and raised her shield. "Show me how strong you really are, Okuyasu Nijimura." She said with an excited smirk.

Both of their fighting spirits clashed and it was like a battle between a furious beast and a powerful warrior! Okuyasu makes the first move and was about to throw a powerful right punch but Pyrrha meets his charge and blocks with her shield and attacks with a powerful swing of her spear, Okuyasu back away and tightens his fist.

"**War Style**: Iron Fist!" All the muscle in his fist tightened up and he threw a powerful punch.

Pyrrha was knocked back by the blow, even though she was able to block. The punch dented her shield a bit, she counters with another powerful swing of her spear and follows up with a powerful thrust that knocks him back.

"**War Style**: Rapid Stream!" He attacks with a fast and rapid barrage of punches.

Instead of blocking, Pyrrha met the attack head on with a barrage of fierce and powerful thrust, both their outfits got cut and tattered up and their aura dropped down a bit. Both are still smirking and still have steam left to fight.

"**War Style**: Flashfire Smash!" He rushes Pyrrha at a fast pace and slams his elbow against her chest.

This caught her off guard and knocks her back, he grabs her and throw another Iron Fist to her face, Pyrrha staggers back and fixes herself and slams her spear downwards at Okuyasu, slashing through his cloth and broking the ground a bit, Okuyasu loss a bit of aura but so did Pyrrha, both of them were getting a bit winded and were close to the red. Okuyasu ready himself and so did Pyrrha… they charge at each other at a fast and equal speed.

"**War Style**: Falling Comet!" Okuyasu tightens the muscle in his whole body at the center of his core and shoulder tackles his opponent slamming them with his full weight and releasing the tension at the moment of impact, blasting them away!

Pyrrha loads gravity dust into her weapon and attacks with a powerful thrust and when both attacks clash, they are both blown away. Okuyasu ended up hitting the wall while Pyrrha threw out the ring, her weapon had taken serious damage while Okuyasu's right shoulder was dislocated, both of their aura were in the red so it was a tie.

"Match over, it is a tie." Goodwitch stated.

Everyone was cheering from the exciting match. Okuyasu pulls him out from the wall and groans, Pyrrha picks herself out and dust herself off. She rubs her head, that last move packs a punch.

"I guess we both lost." Okuyasu chuckles at her. "You really are amazing."

"I guess so, but I enjoy myself. Pyrrha said smiling. "And thanks, you're a very strong fighter." She told him.

"Hehehe… I'll have to keep training to get stronger." Okuyasu smirked.

"Me too." Pyrrha stated, then saw his arm and was worried. "Oh dear, your arm! I'm so sorry!" She said in a panic.

"Hm? Oh, this it's fine." Okuyasu told her, and instantly popped it back into place without any trouble. "There, good as new, although it's still sore… I'll have to take it easy." He stated.

Class was over and the moment it was over, Ruby gushed over how amazing the fight was and how strong Okuyasu was, he chuckled and told her that he's still training and they haven't seen anything yet. Although, Falling Comet was a powerful move, it took a large amount of aura and left a tax on the body.

From the audience a few shadowy figures were watching the fight and some of them were impressed while others just remain silent.

"Wow… this fresh batch of first years is something else." Said a male voice with a chuckle.

"They definitely had a fiery spirit, it's small now but has potential to shine brightly!" A female voice shouted.

"Hmmm." One of them said, looking at Okuyasu and observing him closely.

"You were so cool! Those moves are amazing! You were all, Ka-bow! Heya! And Ka-boom!" Ruby said with starry eyes, doing kung-fu moves.

"Thanks." Okuyasu said, smiling a bit.

"That must have been the **War Style**, right?" Magenta asked, smirking.

"Yep, I prefer to take a direct approach." Okuyasu stated, rubbing his arm. "I have to keep training and practicing so I can remain in top shape and grow stronger." He said with determination.

"How many moves do those styles have?" Weiss asked him.

"That's a trade secret, Snow Queen." Okuyasu just wink at her.

"Ugh!" Weiss said taken back, turning away and scoffing. "Th-The nerve." She said annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

"You'll find out, soon." Okuyasu stated. "You haven't seen anything yet. You'll see the true power of the Taiyo-Kagetsu Style." He said firmly.

* * *

Taiyo-Kagetsu Martial Art

**Void Style**: Used to take down the foe without using as much against as possible, by either using their own power against them or aiming for the vital spots.

**Void Style Moves** **(So far)**:

Redirection: Changing the flow out a physical or long range attack elsewhere.

Void Palm: A move made for defensive or offensive, attack with force of air from a palm thrust.

Void Palm: Infinity: Can beatdown someone with force of air and palm thrust for indefinitely or block attack in the motion of the infinity sign.

Vacuum Wall: Using the motion for the Void Palm but the user swung at great speed and force to create a layer of air to blast someone away.

Aero Spiral Javelin: Put their feet together to form a spear kick and spins to add more force.

3 Pillar Strike: Throws 3 punches that are infused with hardened Aura.

6 Pillar Strike: Throws 6 punches that are infused with hardened Aura.

9 Pillar Strike: Throws 9 punches that are infused with hardened Aura.

Phantom Step: Uses fast work to make seem like the foe has hit a phantom and hit them with a surprise attack.

Zero-Point Blank Shot: The user attacks like the arms is a whip but throws a one-inch punch to created great force that can blast through almost anything.

**War Style**: Used to fight one or more enemies with insane speed and overwhelming strength in order to take them down.

**War Style Moves (So far):**

Iron Fist: The user tightens the muscle in their fist to deliver a solid and hard punch that can smash stone and bones and even dents metal.

Rapid Stream: The users attacks with fast and rapid barrage of punches to pummel the enemies.

Flashfire Smash: The user rushes their foe in a flashing burst of speed and slams their elbow into them.

Falling Comet: The user tightens the muscle in their whole body at the center of their core and shoulder tackles their enemy by slamming with the full weight of their body and releases the tension at the moment of impact, blasting them away.

* * *

**Done! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I wanted to do a bit more with this chapter and reveal more moves of the ****Taiyo-Kagetsu Style.**** What do you think? Also Team RWBY not gonna to be the only one to have a team dispute OMGA is gonna have a problem or two.**

**What do you think of the fight between Okuyasu and Pyrrha? What do you think of the moment between Okuyasu and Weiss? What do you think of the Taiyo-Kagetsu style so far? And what was your favorite part of this chapter? Review me your answers and as always thank you for your support!**

**Peace!**


End file.
